JUNTO A TI
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Un Neal Leagan un poco redimido, tal vez arrepentido de su comportamiento infantil. Un hombre que aprendió de sus errores y fracasos, un hombre que por fin encontró el amor… en alguien a quien no esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Neal Leagan, después de mucho tiempo de que la idea rondara en mi cabeza, por fin me decidí a hacerlo. Una historia un poco diferente, con sus toques de drama y erotismo.

Espero disfruten leyéndola así como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otras historias es mera coincidencia.

Y este fic fue escrito solo por el placer de hacerlo.

* * *

**JUNTO A TI.**

CAPITULO 1

La inclemencia del tiempo en esa noche no jugaba a su favor. Se sentía desesperado y azuzaba a su caballo para que apurara el paso. Con furia limpió su rostro mojado por la lluvia y porque no decirlo, también humedecido por sus propias lágrimas. Se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que estas fluían en abundancia. Cálidas, se deslizaban de sus ojos tratando de alguna manera consolar ese dolor que desgarraba su corazón porque sabía que ella tenía miedo. Le había prometido estar a su lado justo en ese momento y lo cumpliría costara lo que costara.

Conforme el caballo galopaba el caudal de recuerdos le atosigó la cabeza y revivió cada uno de los instantes vividos a su lado… hasta ese momento.

… Su historia comenzó un poco antes de la boda del Laird William y su futura esposa. Sabía que el tío abuelo lo había ordenado para hacerle saber que él era el jefe del clan y que aquella mujer ya le pertenecía. Tragándose su orgullo, aceptó acompañar a su familia, obligado por sus padres y su propia hermana.

_** — No debes desairar a William… sobre todo ahora que nos ha dejado regresar a la familia — **_le dijo su madre.

_**— Es cierto, ahora más que nunca debemos tratar de quedar bien con él y con la arribista esa — **_comentó en forma despectiva su hermana.

Sopesando su obligación, sabía que le debían ese favor a la insistencia de la tía Elroy, que de alguna u otra manera influyó para que fueran perdonados y aceptados de nuevo dentro del núcleo familiar. Se levantó orgulloso y con desdén le dijo a su madre.

_**— Iré pero no vestiré el kilt de los Andrew... esa es mi única condición.**_

_**— ¿Estás loco?... eso sería demostrar públicamente tu desprecio por la familia. **__**No madre, estás equivocada. Parece ser que ya olvidaste que no pertenecemos a ella. La ancestral sangre Andrew no corre por nuestras venas — **_dijo con cierta ironía_** — pero también corre otra sangre orgullosa aunque menos rica pero igual de distinguida… llevaré el tartán de los Briand.**_

_**— ¡Neil! — **_dijeron al unísono Sarah y Eliza.

_**— ¿Porque se sorprenden? Soy un Briand, no un Andrew.**_

Después de ese ligero altercado. Miró como un ligero brillo humedecía los ojos de su madre, sabía que en el fondo estaba orgullosa de su decisión. Por fin ella se había dado cuenta que ya no era el niño mimado, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y queriendo o no debía aceptar que se estaba independizando y tomando sus propias decisiones.

_**— Vamos Eliza, dejemos solo a tu hermano. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de marchar a Escocia.**_

_**— ¡Pero mamá! **_— protestó la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada por su madre hacia la salida_**.**_

Dos días después un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación lo despertó. Frotándose los ojos, miró el reloj que guardaba sobre la cómoda.

— _**¡Las seis! — **_masculló entre dientes _**— Pase — **_gritó mas fuerte de su habitual tono.

Entonces miró como su hermana entraba enfundada en su confortable bata de terciopelo y llevaba puesto un horroroso gorro que cubría los caireles perfectamente hechos y sostenidos por numerosas horquillas.

_**— ¿Neal estás despierto? —**_ le preguntó.

_**— No… aún estoy dormido **_— le dijo en un tono irónico — ¿Acaso su hermana pensaba que estaría despierto a las seis de la mañana, cuando nunca salía de su habitación antes del mediodía? Pero esto no significaba que se levantara a esas horas, simplemente no quería tomar el desayuno en compañía de su madre y Eliza y escuchar los chismes y quejas de su hermana —_** ¿A qué has venido?**_

_**— Yo… bueno...**_

_**— ¡Por el amor de Dios Eliza, si no tienes nada que decir, déjame dormir! Porque si vienes con la esperanza de hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto al kilt ya se los he dicho hasta el cansancio… ¡No vestiré el tartán de los Andrew!**_

_**— Pero no puedes hacernos esto. Apenas hemos sido perdonados por el tío William y esto será un desaire para él y para la tía abuela.**_

_**— Entiende, porque no lo voy a repetir — **_bufó, a punto del enfado_** —No llevamos sangre Andrew en nuestras venas, si fuimos protegidos por ellos solo fué porque la tía Elroy así se lo pidió a su hermano, cuando se casó con el abuelo. Es más, era su obligación, por tradición cuando alguien se casa con algún miembro de un clan poderoso automáticamente pertenece a la familia pero eso no significa necesariamente que sea del todo aceptado. Al tío William le quedó muy claro cuando nos desterró, si hubiésemos sido considerados como familia, simplemente otras hubieran sido las consecuencias pero jamás echarnos como lo hizo. Nosotros abusamos del prestigio del clan solo por ser parientes políticos y recibimos un castigo justo. Y no entiendo por qué ahora se sorprenden tú y mamá de que quiera utilizar el tartán de "nuestra" familia — **_haciendo énfasis con los dedos en comillas de esto último_** — Porque queramos o no somos Briand además de Leagan. Y apúrate a arreglarte porque hoy iré a Chicago con el Sr. Elliot a quien encargué unos trajes de Tweed y el kilt.**_

_**— ¿Entonces ya tenías todo planeado? — **_preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida.

_**— Claro que si Eliza… contigo he aprendido muchas cosas, incluyendo a salirme con la mía.**_

_**— ¡Eres tan odioso!**_

_**— Si hermanita… yo también te quiero **_— le contestó empujándola discretamente hacia la salida _**— si deseas acompañarme, saldré a las 10 hacia Chicago — **_Y dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

No entendía del todo a su madre y hermana pero las quería y adoraba, de eso no había duda. Después de darse cuenta que había llegado el momento de dejar de ser el mimado de su madre, poco a poco las travesuras y maldades que habían caracterizado su niñez y adolescencia dejaron de agradarle. De igual forma se fué desligando de su hermana y adentrándose en el mundo de su padre. Al fin y al cabo cuando este muriera él debería hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

Entró bajo la tutela de su progenitor con cierta apatía pero nunca se imaginó que el mundo de los negocios fuera tan apasionante. No solo implicaba ser un excelente negociador con artes diplomáticas. Esos hombres aparte de inteligentes, eran encantadores y caballeros, aunque esto no los libraba de hacer una que otra maniobra algo sucia. Pronto se dio cuenta que el dinero y el poder eran cosas que le añadían charme a su ya atrayente personalidad.

Entonces se propuso ser uno de los mejores, porque el otro hombre de negocios todopoderoso al que quería enfrentar era sin duda, William Albert Andrew. Así que a escondidas postuló para un puesto en Princeton, no iría a Yale o Harvard donde sus queridos primos estudiaban. Se aplicó en sus estudios y pronto recibió su título en economía.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron, Sarah puso el grito en el cielo pero su padre sonreía satisfecho. Eliza lo veía con tristeza porque de pronto se dió cuenta que su hermano había madurado… y ella tendría que crecer también y eso no le gustaba nada.

Neal tenía muchas ideas y proyectos en mente, cuando el perdón les fué otorgado. A regañadientes aceptó acompañar a su familia de regreso a la mansión Leagan en Lakewood. Y de pronto se sintió aprisionado por esa vida que le gustaba pero que ya no le satisfacía. Los recuerdos y la humillación de la que fueron objeto parecía quemarle las entrañas. Qué pronto se les había olvidado a su madre y hermana las lágrimas y las burlas de las que fueron objeto.

Su padre había desistido de acompañarlas a su regreso al clan, alegando que alguien debía hacerse cargo de los negocios en la península de la Florida pero Neal sabía que en el fondo, al igual que él, el orgullo herido de su padre aun sangraba.

Esa frustración se transformó en enojo. Ya no reía y siempre estaba de mal humor, lo que solo ayudó a confirmar que seguía siendo el niño grosero y mimado de mamá. Él lo sabía pero igual no le importaba lo que pensara la servidumbre y el resto de la familia.

Si ellos querían seguir pensando que él era un hijo de puta era su problema, no el suyo. Irritado miró como la mucama de turno se sonrojaba al llevar el servicio para su desayuno. Creyó reconocerla de varias noches atrás cuando la había desflorado recordando de alguna manera a aquella rubia de la que seguía encaprichado.

Ese había sido otro golpe para su orgullo herido. Precisamente se les levantó el veto para que asistieran a la fiesta de compromiso de William y Candice. Él sabía que el tío abuelo no solo lo hacía para demostrar su amor por la chica huérfana, si no para recalcarle a él y a los otros que la deseaban, que ahora era su dueño y nadie tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Mientras untaba mantequilla a su tostada, recordó la cara triste de Archibald y la actitud apática de Alistear que por gracia divina había sobrevivido a la guerra y regresado a casa. Al ver sus rostros comprendió que el suyo propio también tenía algo de dolor. Con desdén mantuvo su actitud amarga y se tragó su rabia. Pero solo el ver la forma en que William sostenía la cintura de ella y se miraban enamorados le provocó que un nudo en su estómago le hiciera vomitar.

Esa noche se dedicó a beber en compañía de Archie y Alistear, en la biblioteca de la mansiónhasta terminar todos en un prostíbulo exclusivo donde el vino corrió a raudales y tuvieron sexo con las pupilas de Madame Deveraux. Recordó las lágrimas de Archie y a su hermano tratando de consolarle, cada uno con una atractiva chica sobre sus piernas incitándolos a mayor intimidad. A ninguno de los tres les molestó que los otros tuvieran sexo en la misma habitación. Estaban dolidos y borrachos, que más daba que los observaran. Uno ocupaba la cama, otro el sofá y él se instaló en un diván. Soltó una sonora carcajada al recordar que cuando los Cornwell llegaron al orgasmo gritaron, al igual que él, el nombre de Candy.

Ese momento resultó algo divertido y en silencio comprendieron que era mejor guardar el secreto. Archie y Stear volvieron a la mansión de Chicago mientras él conducía rumbo a Lakewood y ahí fué que la afortunada mucama que compartiría su soledad en ese momento, seria aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

No le fue difícil seducirla en el cuarto de baño y llevarla hasta su cama. Cuando comprobó que la chica era virgen, maldijo entre dientes y se detuvo reclamándole pero ella lo instó a continuar y él se dejó llevar, al menos había usado esas fundas de goma que evitaban el embarazo pero que no era nada placentero usar.

Después de eso siguieron otras noches de vino y sexo, ya sea con las chicas del servicio o con las experimentadas prostitutas de Deveraux. Daba igual con quien tuviera relaciones, para él solo eran un instrumento para calmar su ansiedad por otra.

Los cotillones y fiestas en honor a la feliz pareja no se hicieron esperar y él tuvo que hacer acto de presencia en varios de ellos. Archie y Stear al menos tenían a Annie o a Patty para desfogarse, pero él se encontraba solo. Evitaba lo más que podía a las chicas casaderas, no quería un compromiso y bien sabía que ellas buscaban un buen marido y él era un magnífico partido.

Los años en el exilio en Florida hicieron que su cuerpo embarneciera. Le gustaba el clima cálido, el mar azul turquesa y la blanca arena de sus playas. El ejercicio a la que fué sometido su cuerpo en aquel exclusivo colegio provocó, que en un año, sus músculos se definieran y quemara la grasa de su niñez. El mentón se hizo más anguloso y sus pómulos parecían cincelados por un experto. Creció hasta alcanzar el 1.90 de estatura y cuando paseaba sin camisa por la playa, sin importale nada, notó el poder que ejercía sobre las mujeres.

El cabello castaño rojizo y su tez almendrada le hacían irresistible pero sus ojos cafés con destellos dorados, le sumaban un atractivo casi felino. Cuando una de las amigas de su madre le hizo hombre, le abrió una puerta de sensaciones y placeres insospechados. Y pronto tuvo oportunidad de practicar con otras mujeres lo aprendido y perfeccionar sus técnicas amatorias. Su reputación como excelente amante pronto lo hicieron el favorito entre las mujeres casadas o viudas necesitadas.

Así lo decidió Neal, porque comprendió que esas mujeres no dejarían a sus maridos o pondrían en duda su reputación solo por seguirle. Cuando notaba que alguna de sus amantes se volvía posesiva o se estaba enamorando, inexorablemente las abandonaba sin explicaciones. Ellas sabían cuales era las reglas del juego. Discreción y no involucrar sentimientos. Solo sexo, pasión y placer inmenso, les podía ofrecer y nada más.

Solo suspendió un poco sus travesuras cuando estuvo en Princeton y canalizó toda esa energía sexual en sus estudios. Pronto se convirtió en uno de los alumnos más destacados hasta graduarse con honores en su generación.

Cuando tuvo su diploma en las manos, sonrió satisfecho, ahora si podía luchar con las mismas armas por Candice pero no contó que el tío abuelo se le adelantaría.

Al terminar sus recuerdos, estrujó con fiereza el periódico de la mañana al observar la fotografía en la primera plana de sociales. Era ella con sus espléndidos rizos cuidadosamente peinados, miró el vestido que ceñía su cuerpo dejando entrever sus curvas y que le sentaba a la perfección. Sin duda se había convertido en toda una dama. Ya no era la huérfana, la chica de establo, ya no era más una sirvienta… parecía una princesa.

Ver esa fotografía le amargó el desayuno y con enojo evidente tocó impaciente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Le había dicho a las diez y ya pasaban 15 minutos, tendría que conducir rápidamente y no le gustaba hacerlo en esos caminos sinuosos que le llevaban de Lakewood hasta Chicago.

_**— Te estoy esperando, Eliza, dije a las diez y vé la hora que es.**_

_**— Pero no tengo nada que ponerme — **_le contestó.

_**— ¿Segura? Por Dios que tienes los roperos llenos, así que vístete o te dejo.**_

_**— ¿Que no entiendes? Tengo que verme más hermosa que ella.**_

_**— Pues es una tristeza que te compares con Candice. Cada una es bella tal como es.**_

_**— ¿Lo ves? Hasta la defiendes. Razón de más para escoger mi vestido y poner esmero en mi arreglo.**_

_**— Te doy 10 minutos más. Si no bajas para ese entonces, no quiero rabietas.**_

Dicho esto, salió cerrando de un portazo. Con ese detalle le hacía saber que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Sonrió con tristeza, sentía pena por su hermana porque esa rivalidad con Candy la estaba consumiendo. Eliza era una mujer bellísima, de piel blanca como la leche y cabello color de fuego. Sus grandes ojos, del mismo color que los suyos, eran expresivos y daban un toque picaresco a su rostro de finas facciones. No se diga de su cuerpo voluptuoso y cintura estrecha que despertaba tentaciones. Muchas veces tuvo que pelearse con alguno de sus amigos cuando le faltaban al respeto a su querida hermana.

Como hombre estaba consciente del poderoso atractivo que Eliza representaba para el sexo opuesto. Pero en vez de olvidarse de esa guerra personal, parecía que cada día que pasaba el odio y la enemistad que Eliza sentía por Candy crecía más y más.

Cuando tocó el claxon frente a la puerta de la mansión, ella apareció en la puerta. Y él sonrió.

_**— ¿Ves como si tenías un vestido bonito que ponerte? ¡Estás hermosa!**_

_**— ¡Mentiroso! Lo dices porque eres mi hermano y me quieres.**_

_**— Es la verdad. Anda sube que ya vamos retrasados.**_

Durante el viaje su mal humor se disipó, las hermosas vistas y la charla incesante de Eliza le animaron. Así que se permitió hablar sinceramente con ella ahora que la tenía ahí sentada justo a su lado y no tenía oportunidad de huir como ya lo había hecho anteriormente cuando tocaba el tema.

_**— ¿Eliza... porque no dejas esta guerra con Candy por la paz? ¿No te has dado cuenta que te estás amargando y no disfrutas tu vida? — **_como hermano mayor tenía que protegerla y llamarle la atención.

_**— ¿Cuál guerra? **_— preguntó de forma inocente, pero bien sabía a lo que se refería Neal. El asunto le incomodaba y cada vez que él lo sacaba a colación, ella hacia oídos sordos y daba la media vuelta. Suspiró antes de retomar su respuesta_** — Ella me ha quitado todo lo que amo. Primero Anthony, luego Terry y, no me mires así… hasta tu cariño — **_terminó en un puchero.

_**— En primer lugar Anthony no te soportaba, y al final, no fué para ninguna de las dos, murió ¿Lo recuerdas? — **_Eliza volteó a mirarlo con irritación y dolor pero él no se inmutó y continuó_** — Terry… Terry… el actor y bastardo. Tu soñando con ser una lady y tal vez convertirte en duquesa. Sabías muy bien que nuestros padres no lo hubieran permitido por muy apellido rimbombante que tuviera, seguía siendo un bastardo, un hijo ilegitimo. E igual que con Anthony, no fué ni para la una ni para otra, sigue casado con la coja hermosa. Y en cuanto a mi —**_ suspiró_** — no has perdido mi cariño, precisamente porque te quiero trato que te des cuenta que esta lucha tonta, ya está perdida… Eliza, quiero que seas feliz. Eres una chica hermosa que si te lo propusieras tendrías a muchos hombres a tus pies.**_

_**— ¿Cómo tú y tus amantes? — **_le dijo irónica_** — ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que has llevado hasta tu cama a todas las sirvientas y de tus aventuras con las amigas de mamá? Por lo visto buscas llenar con otras el vacío que te ha dejado la dama de establo.**_

_**— No es lo mismo. Quiero que te des cuenta que estás dejando de disfrutar tu vida por seguir la vida de otra. ¿Crees que a ella le importas? Toma un poco su ejemplo. Candice siguió su vida y es feliz, creo que debes hacer lo mismo. Busca un hombre de buena familia, enamórate, disfruta y deja esa amargura que solo le saca arrugas a tu linda cara. No niego que la humillación de la que fuimos objeto me lastima y me da rabia, pero he decidido dejar todo atrás y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… necesito que mi hermanita este a mi lado para apoyarme cuando mi fuerza de voluntad flaquee y quiera llorar por ella.**_

_**— Neal… yo… yo también quiero lo mismo. Quiero que mi mejor amigo deje de sufrir y vuelva a mi lado para apoyarme y aconsejarme, que me ayude a sacar este odio que me mata — **_término diciendo entre lágrimas.

_**— Ya no llores, que los Leagan están de regreso. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque a pesar de ser tan especial, eres mi hermanita y te quiero — **_Le dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mano enguantada de Eliza. Y miraba como el silencioso llanto de su hermana le ayudaba un poco a sacar esa amargura contenida por años.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	2. Chapter 2

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 2

La casa entera era un mar de sirvientes en frenético movimiento. Las mucamas lavaban, planchaban y hacían los últimos ajustes al guardarropa que sería empacado y que los Leagan se llevarían a Londres. Las damas de la casa estaban vueltas locas con vestidos, fondos, corsets, medias y ropa interior. Zapatos, guantes y sombreros a juego. No podían olvidarse de los bolsos, paraguas, pieles y demás. Obviamente perfumes y afeites para embellecerse no debían de faltar.

Neal en dos días terminó de empacar y no porque llevara demasiado equipaje si no por las compras de última hora que le ordenaron realizar su madre y hermana.

El solo empacó tres camisas de seda, dos de algodón, una mas de lana, conociendo el clima de Londres y Escocia seguramente encontrarían días lluviosos y con frío. Además de dos trajes de tweed, uno de gabardina italiana y otro más de fresco lino. Sus camisetas e interiores, tres juegos de zapatos, un par de botas, dos libros y artículos propios de un caballero.

Pero en otro baúl llevaba el tartán de los Briand. El kilt de gala y otro más sencillo para actividades al aire libre. Los guardó personalmente sintiendo un sentimiento indefinible porque por primera vez vestiría el tartán verde con vivos en amarillo, azul y rojo característico de su clan materno. El sporran era hermoso. La pequeña daga y los alfileres con filigrana de oro y plata. La camisa de seda pura, y los ghillies de fina piel. Ligas y calcetines eran de la más suave lana y en conjunto era un kilt hermoso que merecía ser lucido con gallardía.

Sonrió con orgullo al imaginarse con ese kilt ya puesto siguiendo la tradición puramente escocesa de no llevar interiores. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse porque sus padres le heredaron una anatomía atractiva y ni hablar de las "joyas de la familia" pues fué muy bendecido en ese aspecto y no tenía queja alguna… mucho menos las damas que compartían su cama, ya que ellas eran testigos directos de sus íntimos encantos.

Abordaron el vagón privado del tren con destino directo a Nueva York y ahí se dirigieron al muelle donde el mítico Mauretania los llevaría hasta Southampton. La travesía fué tranquila y Neal solo asistió a las cenas de bienvenida y despedida. Estaba a la vista de todo mundo pero al mismo tiempo mantenía cierta privacidad.

Acudía al gimnasio del barco y varias veces participó en luchas de boxeo, que le encantaban. Recordó que después de que Candy le salvara de esos delincuentes, le curara sus heridas y enamorarse como un tonto de ella, decidió aprender a defenderse. En el colegio en Florida practicó lucha grecorromana, esgrima y atletismo para luego encauzar toda esa diversidad deportiva en el box amateur y se dió cuenta que era muy bueno.

En algunas correrías estudiantiles en la universidad, tuvo varios altercados en los bares y prostíbulos donde solían divertirse él y sus compañeros, saliendo airoso en varias peleas pero igual recibió también varias heridas y contusiones.

Le encantaba que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas, sentir su torso desnudo impregnado de sudor y los músculos de todo su cuerpo en tensión, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su rival, poder driblarlo y asestar un knout out.

Gracias a estas habilidades muchos de los acaudalados caballeros, lo invitaron al salón VIP del club de hombres poderosos. Ahí con un habano en sus labios y una copa en la mano, se emprendían negocios, se sellaban alianzas y se hacían de enemigos. Él era uno de los miembros más jóvenes pero no por eso sus opiniones eran menos.

Al contrario, sus comentarios acerca de las acciones en Wall Street o del mundo financiero y la economía global eran acertadas lo que le valió opiniones a favor. Cuando se enteraron que él no era un improvisado si no que sus conocimientos eran avalados por Princeton, entendió que tenía la puerta abierta para futuros negocios con aquellos magnates de la industria y los negocios.

Sabía que al Savoy llegarían invitaciones para almuerzos y bailes en las grandes mansiones londinenses. Algunos lo harían para hablar de negocios, pero otros, con la velada esperanza de que él se fijara en alguna de las chicas casaderas y herederas de importantes fortunas, después de todo el apellido Andrew aún le perseguía y debía sacar provecho de eso.

Pero él solo tenía ojos para aquella que seguía amando. A pesar de saberla prohibida no podía evitar lo que sentía por ella. El recuerdo de la suavidad de sus labios turgentes y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo lo marcaron para siempre. Esa noche que con engaños la había citado en la mansión del acantilado, estaba dispuesto a declararle sus sentimientos pero ella lo humilló. Herido en su amor propio la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con fiereza, bien sabía que Candy estaba enamorada del actorcete ese, pero al tomarla con fuerza deseaba borrar al menos por un momento los besos del inglés.

Cuando su lengua se introdujo dentro de la boca de ella, empezó la verdadera lucha. Él no era tonto y pronto se dio cuenta que Candy le correspondía, pero no supo bien a bien lo que siguió después. Solo recordaba el ardor de la bofetada y las uñas de ella surcando su rostro. El dolor y la rabia la hicieron soltarla y cuando la vio dirigirse a la ventana, se humilló aún mas ante ella, cayendo de rodillas quiso suplicarle con pasión pero ni una sola palabra salió de su garganta.

Deseaba gritarle cuanto la amaba. Que lo perdonara y lo aceptara. Que no le importaba su pasado, que la haría dichosa y feliz. Se enfrentaría a quien fuera por una esperanza… quería entregarle su corazón sin limitaciones. Pero ella solo lo vió con dolor y tristeza, tal vez asustada por lo que había pasado. Alargó sus brazos tratando de detenerla, cuando Candy se lanzó al mar embravecido, en ese instante supo cuánto la amaba. Mucho mas de lo que creía, porque el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, si la pecosa moría, él sin contemplarlo también se lanzaría. Al perderla para que quería la vida.

Con angustia divisó entre las turbulentas aguas pero era imposible distinguir nada. Sus ojos barrían el mar y la playa rocosa con la esperanza de encontrarla, solo cuando el débil rayo de luz de un auto la iluminó, respiró aliviado. Para dejarse nuevamente caer de rodillas y llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Con alivio, con dolor y frustración porque la sabia sana y salva pero mas lejos que nunca.

Se embruteció esa noche con alcohol. Esa fué su primer borrachera, y bajo los efectos del mismo; sintió como ese amor intenso se convirtió en deseo, odio, venganza. Se juró que la haría su mujer al precio que fuera porque el sabor de esos labios y el calor de ese suave cuerpo ya los llevaba tatuados en la piel y el alma… Candy seria de él, por Dios que si, lo juró entre dientes y terminó de un trago el resto de licor, sellando con alcohol ese juramento de venganza.

Pero no contó que sus planes serían truncados por alguien más poderoso que él. Fué humillado ante toda la familia y expulsado del clan. Pero esos años lejos le templaron el espíritu, aprendió a ser mesurado y más inteligente en sus acciones. Pero cuando creía que la había olvidado, les llegó el perdón y ahora era obligado a asistir a esa boda donde se le recalcaba quien era él y de quien era ella.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	3. Chapter 3

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 3

Después de dos semanas en Londres. Fueron recibidos en el castillo familiar y Neal inmediatamente se encerró en sus habitaciones. Tomaba la mayoría de los alimentos ahí mismo. Era una manera muy adecuada de no toparse con ella y con su tío y rival, o con los otros miembros de la familia que pululaban en los pasillos. Salía a cabalgar casi en la madrugada, sintiendo el rocío mojar sus ropas y deleitarse con el amanecer en la colina mas alta. Entonces esa sensación que no sabía describir ahora ya tenía un nombre… orgullo.

Sí, estaba orgulloso de llevar sangre escocesa en las venas, saber que de alguna u otra manera pertenecía a esas tierras, estaba ligado a ellas por un lazo invisible. Un día, siguiendo su instinto, sin más dejó el castillo y cabalgó hasta donde sabía que vivía el clan Briand.

Observó que eran hombres prósperos, sencillos y gentiles. Buscó a alguien que conociera a su abuelo o a su madre y se sorprendió al encontrarse a una muy numerosa familia que al saberlo nieto de Dave Briand, lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Nunca había sido más feliz que en esas tres semanas que vivió con ellos. Le tomó el gusto por la comida frugal pero nutritiva, a la cerveza, al whiskey y al trabajo físico. Ahí nadie estaba sin hacer nada así que él se ofreció a partir leña y a ayudar en la destiladora de sus familiares, quienes producían un licor excepcional. Les hizo algunas sugerencias para aumentar el nivel de producción y mejorar la calidad. Por las tardes acompañaba a los otros jóvenes al entrenamiento que ellos llevaban en vista de haber sido invitados por el clan Andrew a los juegos que se celebrarían en honor a los esponsales del jefe del clan. Después ya cansados, se dirigían a la taberna cercana donde al calor del whiskey o de una cerveza relajaban su cuerpo, contando historias picarescas que le sacaban varias carcajadas.

Cuando por primera vez escuchó realmente el sonido de sus risas, se sorprendió. Por primera vez sentía paz y satisfacción con lo que hacía. Ahí se permitía ser el verdadero Neal… lejos de las poses y del protocolo, siendo un hombre joven como cualquiera de sus parientes. Con sueños, con anhelos… era totalmente libre. El rancio humo del tabaco, el sabor de la cerveza local junto con los olores de varios cuerpos sudorosos le relajaban mientras pensaba ¿En qué momento su abuelo decidió marchar a América y dejar todo eso?

Los hombres Briand eran como él, apasionados, fuertes, orgullosos… bueno como cualquier escocés pero Neal a su lado se sentía a gusto, como si esta fuera en realidad su casa. Esa noche se les pasaron los tragos al primo Duncan y a él, llegaron a casa donde la tía Myrin les sermoneó hasta el cansancio. Pero el tío Bruce hizo lo mejor que pudo, calló a su mujer con un beso y sanseacabó. Duncan solo rodó los ojos, sabía muy bien que sus padres tendrían una apasionada noche y no quería ser testigo de ello.

Tomando algunas mantas y un par de almohadas, Neal siguió a su primo hasta el granero y ahí bajo un colchón de heno y paja, colocó las cobijas y se tumbaron riendo como niños pequeños.

— _**¿Es mi imaginación o creo que tus padres…?— **_preguntó Neal.

_**— ¡Quieres callarte! No quiero tener una imagen de mis padres teniendo sexo en mi cabeza… ya bastante tengo con tratar de olvidar los gemidos de placer de mamá… ¡Oh no!... otra vez tardaré en olvidarlos.**_

_**— Jajajaja… disculpa… pero es tan divertido.**_

_**— ¿Qué, a poco tus padres no se acuestan juntos?— **_fué el turno de preguntar y molestar de Duncan.

_**—Lo ignoro… creo que si lo hacen será en determinadas ocasiones. Duermen en habitaciones diferentes.**_

_**— ¿Queee? Eso es imposible. Cuando me case quiero que mi mujer caliente mi cuerpo y mi cama. Hacer el amor todos los días como Dios manda y amanecer abrazados, cansados pero con energías renovadas para que el recuerdo de esas noches me obligue a trabajar duro y llegar a casa donde una rica comida me llene el estómago y después terminar el día, cansado, satisfecho y feliz.**_

Un silencio profundo le hizo girar el rostro y ver a Neal pensativo con la mirada perdida en el techo. Por más que Neal buscara, no recordaba haber visto a sus padres besándose, haciéndose algún mimo o dirigiéndose una mirada cómplice. Ahora se daba cuenta que toda su vida había estado equivocado, deseando todo aquello que el dinero le podía dar y que su madre sin duda se lo obsequiaba bajo los ojos de réprobo de su padre.

Sarah lo mal acostumbró a obtener lo que quería, pero ahora esos días junto a su familia le hicieron comprender que aquello obtenido tan fácilmente no valía la pena. El trabajo arduo haciendo lo que realmente amas, es lo que te da las satisfacciones más grandes en la vida. Compadecía a su madre que se vio rodeada de lujos pero sin amor y que esta volcara su necesidad de afecto en él y su hermana.

Escuchaba las palabras sencillas y sabias de Duncan en la lejanía mientras pensaba que esos deseos de una comida caliente, una mujer que amara y lo amara, era suficiente para vivir feliz… ya lo demás seria esfuerzo de su trabajo. Ahora más que nada reafirmaba su amor por Candy, porque la pecosa huérfana representaba todo aquello que el anhelaba, sin imaginar que tan equivocado estaba.

_**— ¿En qué piensas? — **_Le pregunto Duncan.

_**— En todo lo que acabas de decir. Me he dado cuenta que yo también deseo eso que tú quieres. Quiero llegar a casa y que mi mujer me reciba con besos y abrazos, que mis hijos se amontonen preguntando porque la luna es roja y si es verdad que un conejo habita en ella, cuantos colores tiene el arcoíris. Porque la tierra huele cuando llueve o porque los pájaros pueden volar. Jugar con ellos a los piratas, trepar árboles, enseñarles a cabalgar. Verlos crecer, que me llenen de nietos, envejecer junto a la mujer que amo y cuando llegue mi fin, despedirme satisfecho con mis triunfos, con mis fracasos pero feliz por la vida que viví… ¿Crees que esto que deseo se pueda hacer realidad?**_

_**— ¡Claro que si! — **_contesto con énfasis Duncan._** — Todo se puede lograr en la vida si trabajas.**_

_**— Eso lo sé, me refiero a encontrar a la mujer indicada, aquella que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.**_

_**— Hablas con tristeza… ¿Acaso estás enamorado y no eres correspondido? **_– Preguntó de súbito el entrometido primo_** — ¡Es cierto! — **_casi gritó _**— estás enamorado, lo sé por la expresión de tu cara.**_

_**— ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo has visto mi rostro si está oscuro?— **_refutó Neal entre sorprendido y molesto por la perspicacia de Duncan.

_**— Já… no hace falta. Te conozco y sé que estás con la mirada perdida y el sonrojo cubriendo tu rostro… eres un Briand y nos caracterizamos por que los sentimientos siempre nos dominan… amor, celos, odio, pasión, tristeza, resentimiento… todas las emociones descritas nos juegan siempre malas pasadas.**_

_**— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Duérmete ya! Mañana nos espera un gran día… tendremos que demostrar quienes somos y ganar los juegos.**_

_**— ¿Pero aún no me has dicho quién es ella?**_

_**— No tiene caso que lo sepas… ella ya pertenece a otro — **_Dijo con amargura. Y cerró los ojos soñando con la mujer que lo amara sin reservas.

William sonrió divertido al verlo aparecer con varios hombres del clan Briand. Neal vestía con orgullo el kilt de su clan materno. Los que le conocían se sorprendieron al verlo. Esas cuatro semanas desde su llegada a Escocia, le habían sentado muy bien. Se le veía más alto y musculoso, la piel un poco más bronceada y el cabello un poco más alborotado incluso se había dejado crecer una pequeña y delgada trenza en la nuca.

_**—¿Qué haces vistiendo ese kilt? — **_le reprochó de nuevo Sarah delante de todos.

_**— No me avergüences madre. Ya te había dicho que vestiría esta prenda ¿Porque te abochornas? Representa a mi familia, junto a ellos he vivido los días más felices de mi vida, así que no me lo quitaré. Este será el tartán que usaré en toda mi vida.**_

_**— Pe… pero Neal…**_

_**— Yo también te quiero madre — **_Con un beso en la frente terminó la discusión y dió la media vuelta para reunirse con los hombres de su clan.

Eliza observaba a su hermano. Estaba boquiabierta, lo veía sonreír y reír a carcajadas mientras tomaba cerveza y comía. Sus modales seguían siendo refinados pero a la distancia se le veía a gusto entre aquellos hombretones. De pronto uno de ellos saludó a su madre y le hizo un guiño, azorada volteó hacia su lado derecho y miró como Sarah giraba el rostro indignada pero un rubor casi infantil cubría sus mejillas.

_**— Madre… ¿Te pasa algo?**_

_**— ¿A mí? ¡Claro que no!**_

_**— Es que de pronto te veo acalorada.**_

_**— Estas mal Eliza, ¡Compórtate!**_

_**— Entonces preguntaré educadamente… ¿Quién ese atractivo pelinegro que te guiñó un ojo?— **_preguntó ella tras el abanico_**.**_

_**— ¿Quién?**_

_**— Ese hombre que no te quita la vista de encima.**_

Sin más remedio levantó un poco el rostro y disimuladamente le miró. Claro que Sarah sabía quién era. Era el hombre del cual estuvo enamorada desde pequeña. Lo conoció cuando los funerales de su madre en Escocia y desde entonces el adolescente se convirtió en su guardián y amigo de juegos. En las noches, invariablemente soñaba que ellos se casaban y formaban una hermosa familia.

El fué el primero que le robó un beso, tal sutil fué el toque que creyó que no había sucedido pero cuando el volvió a tomar su boca, supo que no lo estaba soñando. Su noviazgo se mantuvo en secreto por unos meses hasta que la noticia de que su padre contraería segundas nupcias la devastó.

La novia y prometida de su querido padre era ni más ni menos que la hermana del jefe de clan Andrew. Una mujer nacida en Escocia pero criada en América, una alianza muy poderosa entre ambas familias. Su padre era ambicioso y en poco tiempo amasó una gran fortuna y por lo visto ahora diversificaría sus intereses.

Sarah entendió que la inminente boda se llevaría a cabo y ella marcharía a América junto a su madrastra y su padre. Ya no vería por mucho tiempo al amor de su vida. Con el corazón lastimado desahogó su dolor en el pecho de joven Bruce. Él también estaba destrozado porque sabía lo que significaba, se dieron cuenta que ese sería el adiós definitivo y en vísperas de la boda de su padre, Sarah se entregó a él. Ella tenía quince años y Bruce 18… claro que lo conocía. El fué su primer amor y el primer hombre en su vida.

Unos días después marcharon a Estados Unidos. La señora Elroy resultó ser una madrastra estricta pero justa. Se hizo cargo de su educación y poco a poco la transformó en una dama. Al llegar a edad casadera confesó su secreto a su prometido, con la esperanza de que este la repudiara y tener ella la oportunidad de regresar a Escocia y poder reunirse nuevamente con Bruce.

Pero Robert Leagan la amaba tanto que no le importó que ella no fuera virgen. Aun así cuando los planes de boda siguieron su curso y estando ella en Francia, le suplicó a Elroy que la dejara visitar Escocia. Aún tenía la esperanza de huir con Bruce. Elroy pensando que su hijastra quería visitar la tumba de su madre, la acompañó. Pero Sarah solo se encontró con que Bruce estaba casado y su esposa próxima a dar a luz a su primer hijo. No lloró ni demostró sentimiento alguno cuando se encontraron en Edimburgo. El intentó hablarle pero ella fingió no conocerle. Altiva y orgullosa se tragó su dolor dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Dos meses después ella ya estaba dando el si quiero a un apuesto Robert pero deseando que fuera Bruce el que estuviera a su lado.

_**— ¿Te sientes bien mamá?— **_volvió a preguntar Eliza_** — De pronto te has puesto pálida y tienes los ojos anegados de lágrimas.**_

_**— Estoy un poco mareada ¿Porque no ordenas una limonada? Además estoy así porque tu hermano me hizo recordar a mi padre cuando vestía con orgullo ese tartán… ¿Verdad que tu hermano luce gallardo y viril en él?**_

Eliza asintió levemente y pidió a un sirviente la limonada para su madre y otra para ella. Entendió que no solo era el hecho de ver a su hermano vistiendo ese kilt. De alguna forma sospechaba que su turbación tenía que ver con ese hombre que les había saludado con un guiño.

Las primeras actividades comenzaron y los clanes propusieron sus estrategias. Poco a poco se fueron eliminado hasta quedar dos: Los Andrew y los Briand. Una última prueba y se declaraba al vencedor y campeón de los juegos.

Neal pidió ser el que representara a los Briand al ver que William era el único que quedaba de los Andrew. Esta era su oportunidad de vengarse con cierto derecho, sin ofender a el resto de los clanes y a los propios Andrew, al fin y al cabo solo eran unos juegos.

William sonrió con ironía. El más que nadie se dió cuenta del cambio que se había forjado en Neal. Ya no era más el chiquillo malcriado, se había convertido en hombre y estaba seguro que sería un digno rival a vencer. Se llevó a cabo la última prueba y se declaró empate. Neal alegó trampa por parte de Albert y entonces todo se decidió a base de golpes.

William entendió que esa falsa acusación solo era el pretexto para iniciar la pelea. Recibió el primer puñetazo que lo hizo trastabillar y no le quedó más remedio que defenderse contra el odio y el dolor de un hombre despechado y herido al ver que la mujer que amaba pertenecía a otro. Pronto el calor de la lucha lo envolvió y devolvió cada golpe con la misma fuerza en que eran recibidos.

Los invitados y la propia familia miraban atónitos la escena, a leguas se veía que esa no era una rivalidad cualquiera. El recuerdo de que Candice había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio del joven Leagan y que el laird había prohibido esa unión, para después él mismo prometerse en matrimonio con la joven en cuestión, resurgió con fuerza. Pronto el chisme se regó y varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre la hermosa mujer rubia causante de esa pelea.

William y Neal eran dos hombres jóvenes convertidos en titanes, cada uno tratando de demostrar que tan fuertes eran. Pronto las apuestas empezaron a correr por lo bajo, la mayoría dando por hecho que el vencedor seria el jefe del clan Andrew.

Cuando los asistentes se dieron cuenta que los golpes no eran en defensa si no que trataban de provocar el mayor daño al rival, se regocijaron. A pesar de ser ricos y educados, la expectativa de ver una verdadera lucha a muerte por el amor de una mujer, enardeció los sentidos. Las silbatinas y los vítores tanto para uno como para el otro, acallaron los cuchicheos entre las damas. Aquellos juegos se habían convertido en un circo.

Archie, Stear y otros hombres trataron de separarlos, pero era imposible.

_**— ¡DÉJENNOS! — **_Gritó William totalmente ofuscado.

_**— ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido! **_— contestó Neal por lo bajo, forcejeando entre dos hombres que lo sostenían con fuerza_** — La arrebataste de mi lado para ahora casarte con ella.**_

_**— ¡Candy no te ama! — **_espetó William.

_**— Eso ya lo sabía pero no me diste la oportunidad de conquistarla. Me hiciste a un lado sabiendo cuanto la amaba.**_

Se miraban con furia, con la respiración agitada. Parecían dos toros bufando, dispuestos a todo por quedarse con la mujer deseada_**.**_

— _**¡He dicho que nos suelten! — **_gritó de nuevo el jefe del clan y ante esta orden, no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

Una nueva andanada de golpes a puño limpio pronto hicieron estragos en ambos. Neal con una ceja rota y William con los labios sangrantes. Se podía palpar el odio ya liberado de Neal y la furia aún contendida del laird.

Los pliegues de los kilts se mecían al compás de cada golpe, siguiendo los movimientos de sus respectivos cuerpos. Las camisas ya ensangrentadas y los nudillos con la piel deshollejada. A Neal le dolía el cuerpo pero más le dolía el alma al notar como Candy miraba angustiada, mientras la tía Elroy, desmayada, era abanicada por Sarah y Eliza.

Ellos se enfrascaron en un nuevo round. Un golpe de Neal y le cerró un ojo a William. Otro de este, provocó que la nariz de Neal crujiera rota. Otro puñetazo y las costillas del hombre rubio lo obligaron a doblarse del dolor halando aire desesperadamente.

Neal sonrió satisfecho porque sabía que otro golpe más y lo remataria. Pero no contó con que Albert era también muy bueno en las peleas y tenía mucha experiencia. Un puñetazo en su zona hepática lo hizo trastabillar y cuando se creía vencido por William, este, en ese preciso momento se distrajo con el grito ahogado de Candy. Entonces Neal al verlos, sintió que la rabia crecía recorriendo como lava ardiente todo su cuerpo, concentró toda esa energía en sus puños y con dos certeros golpes en la mandíbula noqueó a su contrincante.

Con el único ojo libre que Neal tenía, miró como William caía totalmente desmadejado mientras él trataba de apaciguar su corazón que parecía querer explotar en su pecho. Inhalaba desesperadamente ante el esfuerzo realizado. Entonces se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que envolvía el campo de juegos. Miró como Candy, corriendo, se acercaba a William tratando de reanimarlo. Su madre y hermana seguían apuradas socorriendo a la tía abuela. Sintió como el sabor metálico de la sangre llenaba su boca y escupió sanguinolento.

Entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió y él también cayó al suelo sin sentido.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	4. Chapter 4

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 4

Cuando despertó, el dolor intenso en su cuerpo le impidió moverse y la hinchazón en su ojo aunado a la cefalea punzante que le martilleaba la cabeza, era insoportable. Quiso levantarse pero un mareo intenso provocó que nuevamente la inconsciencia lo venciera pero esta vez, su caída fué amortiguada por un suave colchón.

Sus sueños fueron inquietos, se veía a sí mismo triste, derrotado y con un dolor intenso en el alma, que le provocaba llorar y gritar desesperado. Llamaba a su madre, a Eliza y a la misma Candy. Se encontraba perdido, triste y confundido. Cuando despertó se sintió cansado pero increíblemente lúcido. Aún le dolía el cuerpo y la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana le lastimaba los ojos. Poco a poco abrió los párpados y miró hacia el techo y a su alrededor, por un momento se sintió desubicado pero pronto recordó que aquella era su habitación en el castillo.

A sus oídos llegaron voces que poco a poco se fueron clarificando hasta escucharlas a la perfección, distinguió la voz de su madre, de Eliza… y la de ¿Candy?

_**— Candy — **_susurró.

_**— Aquí estoy Neal ¿Cómo te sientes? — **_ella preguntó.

Localizó su imagen solo por la voz. Y dirigió su mirada hacia ella tratando de enfocar su visión borrosa. Y entonces fué evidente para los demás que Neal tenía problemas para distinguir.

Angustiada Sarah se acercó a su lado y Eliza hizo lo mismo. Neal escuchó los sollozos ahogados de ambas y sonrió quedamente… era la primera vez que las oía así.

_**— Estoy bien — **_les dijo_** — no las distingo del todo porque veo borroso, ¿Qué pasó?**_

_**— ¿No recuerdas lo sucedido? — **_preguntó Candy.

_**— Solo los juegos, la pelea con el tío abuelo y… no recuerdo nada más.**_

_**— Después de eso — **_Candy suspiró_** — te mantuviste en pie por unos momentos y luego te desmayaste, con tan mala suerte que al caer te golpeaste la cabeza contra una roca. El golpe fue tan fuerte que has estado inconsciente por varios días y…**_

_**— ¿Cuántos?— **_le interrumpió.

_**— Casi una semana — **_le dijo.

_**— ¿Una semana?— **_preguntó incrédulo.

_**— El médico que te examinó mencionó que no tenías muchas esperanzas, que el golpe posiblemente te había provocado una hemorragia pero en tus condiciones era imposible trasladarte a un hospital… nos preocupaste a todos, sufriste fiebre y delirios, que te impedían reaccionar.**_

_**— Pero gracias a los cuidados de Lady Candice, te has recuperado — **_se escuchó la voz profunda de Duncan, en algún rincón de la habitación.

_**— ¡Duncan! ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**— Mi padre me sugirió quedarme hasta tener noticias tuyas, obviamente no pensé que fueran varios días — **_dijo con sarcasmo_** — Si algo te hubiera pasado, muchas de las chicas del pueblo ya estarían llorando.**_

_**— Jajajaja… ¡Auch! — **_Neal se quejó.

_**— Nos sacaste un gran susto, primito — **_se acercó a Neal y lo saludó con su clásico manotazo sobre el hombro pero esta vez no tan rudo.

_**— Hierba mala nunca muere… **_— susurró Neal.

_**— Aunque si la pisotean — **_terminó la frase Duncan.

En ese momento llegó el médico. Todo mundo, a excepción de Candy, salió hacia el amplio pasillo. Dentro Neal era examinado a conciencia mientras ella cambiaba los vendajes de la cabeza y de las manos siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor. En ese instante Neal tuvo un déja vù, al revivir los recuerdos pasados de cuando la pecosa le curara sus heridas en aquella otra pelea. Y nuevamente aspiró descaradamente ese aroma a rosas de sus cabellos pero ahora estaba mezclado con el exquisito perfume de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a enterrar para siempre eso que sentía por Candy. Ya no sabía si era amor, un capricho o simple gratitud.

_**— ¿Y bien doctor, como estoy?— **_Se atrevió a preguntar Neal.

_**— Pues a excepción de los cortes y hematomas en involución. Solo me preocupa el golpe en su cabeza. No puedo dar un diagnóstico exacto hasta que vaya a Edimburgo, revisarlo con detenimiento y posiblemente practicarle algunos exámenes… hasta entonces me daré una idea exacta de su estado de salud y si el traumatismo no tuvo mas consecuencias que las ya evidentes.**_

_**— ¿El problema de la vista, empeorará? Quiero la verdad.**_

_**— Es un milagro que no quedara ciego, la herida en su cabeza requirió varios puntos y por la zona de impacto poco faltó para que se desnucara y perdiera la vida.**_

Al escuchar esto, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo…_** muerto**_, pensó.

_**— Por ahora solo queda esperar para ver si recupera poco a poco la claridad en su visión y practicarle los estudios pertinentes. Entonces tendré un diagnóstico y prognosis adecuados.**_

_**— ¿Cuándo puede hacerme los estudios?**_

_**— Considero prudente que guarde uno o dos días más de reposo, se alimente adecuadamente y viajar lo antes posible.**_

Neal asintió.

_**— Un favor mas doctor… dígales a todos que estoy bien, que el problema de la vista mejorará… ¿Sabe? no quiero preocupar a mi familia. **_

El médico asintió en silencio, con su gesto le hizo saber que les diría exactamente lo que Neal pedia. Candy le miró retadora pero no pronunció palabra alguna, debía acompañar al médico para que también revisara a la tía abuela y a Albert. Cuando los demás entraron nuevamente a su habitación, él solo preguntó.

_**— ¿Y Candy?**_

_**— Ella acompañó al doctor a la biblioteca, William está con una muñeca luxada y un par de dedos fracturados — **_le dijo su madre.

_**— ¿Y la boda?**_

_**— Se pospuso para dentro de 10 días… a petición de ella — **_dijo Eliza_** — El tío William no podía presentarse a su boda con la mano inflamada y un ojo morado.**_

_**— ¿Entonces, ganamos? — **_preguntó a Duncan y este sonrió.

_**— En lo que te preocupas — **_le reprochó Sarah_** — lo importante es que ya has despertado. Ordenaré que se te prepare un buen baño y te suban algo para comer. Vamos Eliza, tenemos que darle las buenas nuevas a la tía abuela.**_

Neal escuchó como el susurro de los pliegues de las faldas de su madre y hermana poco a poco se perdían detrás de la puerta. Entonces Duncan con su forma franca de preguntar, le espetó.

_**— ¡WOW, primo! Ya me di cuenta por qué estás loco por Lady Candice. ¡Es una mujer preciosa! Con razón el laird la defendió… no cualquiera tiene a alguien como ella.**_

_**— ¡Quieres callarte! Nadie debe saberlo…**_

_**— Demasiado tarde — **_Duncan le interrumpió_** — al segundo golpe ya se estaban levantando los cuchicheos y no somos tontos… todo mundo se dió cuenta que la pelea era por ella. Afortunadamente ganaste pero con tan mala suerte que caíste sobre esa roca.**_

_**— Ayúdame a llegar al cuarto de baño, necesito quitarme este olor para ir cuanto antes a Edimburgo y puedan examinarme.**_

_**— Pero ni siquiera has probado bocado, primero come y te llevo a donde quieras.**_

En ese preciso momento, el ama de llaves y dos doncellas entraron a la habitación.

_**— Joven Neal, le traigo su almuerzo ¿Quiere que se le prepare el baño en este momento o prefiere mas tarde?**_

_**— Que preparen el baño ahora. Necesito mi traje de tweed, la camisa blanca y la corbata a juego. Que tengan listo un auto, saldremos de viaje.**_

_**— Pero su madre dijo que… **_

_**— ¿No escuchó? **_— le dijo al ver el titubeo del ama_** — ¡Dése prisa! ¡Vamos, muévanse!**_

Duncan miraba como las tres mujeres corrían nerviosas y angustiadas obedeciendo las órdenes de Neal. No daba crédito a que su primo fuera tan intransigente con esas pobres pero lo fuera aún más con él mismo. Habia despertado hacia no más de dos horas y ya estaba de pie, decidido a ir a la ciudad.

Cuando Candy y Albert lo vieron bajar un poco tambaleante las escaleras, este inmediatamente dio la media vuelta pero fué visible para Neal el color amarillento sobre el ojo derecho y unos apósitos sobre la mejilla del lado contrario. Sonriendo caminó lo mas erguido posible. Le dolia todo el maldito cuerpo pero ellos no lo verían quejarse.

_**— ¿Neal, se puede saber a dónde vas? — **_le preguntó Candy.

_**— A Edimburgo, voy a hacerme ese chequeo que solicitó el médico.**_

_**— Pero aún no estás del todo bien, además el doctor Paul no mencionó que fuera urgente practicarlos.**_

_**— Lo sé pero quiero hacerlos, no puedo estar con la vista borrosa.**_

_**— ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?, le diré al chofer que te lleve.**_

_**— No, irá Duncan conmigo. Solo quiero a disposición un auto… y ¿Candy?**_

_**— ¿Si?**_

_**— ¡Discúlpame por favor! Me descontrolé y no pude evitar el actuar así. Sé que le debo una disculpa al tío William pero parece que sigue molesto conmigo. — **_Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**— Solo un poco. Pero eso no es importante, aquí entre nos, creo que más que los golpes le duele su orgullo herido. El también te debe una disculpa, por mi parte todo está olvidado. Después de todo el pasado es pasado — **_Ella se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla —_** Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos amigos desde que nos conocimos —**_ y después dio la media vuelta, no sin antes sonreírle y decirle _**— No sé si quieras asistir a la boda pero, me gustaría mucho contar con tu presencia, quiero compartir ese momento con todas las personas que aprecio — **_Y le hizo su característico mohín.

Él se quedó estático, casi petrificado. Parecía que ella bien sabía que ese coqueto gesto lo enloquecía, tal vez Candy lo hizo pensando que él no la vería pero como el doctor le había dicho, la visión le regresaría poco a poco y justo en el momento que Candy lo hacía, pudo ver un poco menos borroso y se dio cuenta de su coquetería hacia él.

Hacía casi una semana que el médico le practicó una serie de exámenes y revisado concienzudamente para no encontrarle nada. Un tanto frustrado, guardó las indicaciones al pie de la letra. En estos momentos su vista no era perfecta pero podía distinguir mucho mejor que al inicio con la ayuda de las gafas adaptadas a su problema.

Esa semana había sido la más tormentosa en su vida, mirando a través de las ventanas y escuchando como todo mundo ultimaba detalles de la boda. Duncan presentía que el humor de Neal estaría de los mil demonios por eso procuraba visitarlo a diario y pasar el mayor tiempo con él, ya sea cabalgando, visitando Edimburgo o cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el castillo Andrew. Pero esto no lo hacía de alguna forma altruista, desde que conoció a Eliza parecía que la llevaba tatuada en sus pensamientos.

La bella hermana de Neal y prima lejana de él, le tenía encantado. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, a excepción de Lady Candice. Tan perfecta hembra de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos castaños que hacía un contraste perfecto con su piel lechosa, casi traslúcida que la hacía parecer una diosa.

Sabía que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, su padre se lo advirtió, pero se conformaba con observarla de lejos y deleitarse con su belleza. Así que mientras obligaba a salir a Neal para que le diera el aire fresco y se le quitara ese aroma a rancio, también aprovechaba para platicar unos momentos con ella. Duncan no lo sabía pero tenía a la pelirroja fascinada con su franqueza y simpatía, aparte su masculino atractivo que la hacía suspirar.

Así pasaron esos 10 días hasta que el día de la boda llegó.

Temprano empezó el movimiento de la servidumbre y Neal se la pasó bebiendo. No estaba borracho pero si algo mareado. Se dió un largo baño tratando de evitar lo inevitable. El día anterior, William había acudido a su habitación, no hablaron mucho pero él le dejó en claro que esperaba contar con su asistencia. Obviamente más que una petición parecía una orden. Con habilidad ocultó la risa que pugnaba con estallar entre sus labios, sabía muy bien que Candy lo había obligado.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y dejó de luchar con el corbatín de su kilt de gala. Era su padre que llegó el día anterior procedente de Amberes.

_**— ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? — **_preguntó su padre pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver como su hijo luchaba por hacer un moño perfecto.

_**— Cuando termine de luchar con este maldito moño, te ayudaré.**_

_**— Generalmente lo hace tu madre pero anda como loca arreglándose. Como si fuera ella la novia.**_

_**— Lo sé — **_reafirmó Neal con una sonrisita de satisfacción entre los labios al terminar de hacer un perfecto moño_** — Déjame ayudarte — **_le dijo a su padre y en un santiamén le hizo a él también el moño.

_**— Gracias hijo — **_agradeció Robert Leagan y sirviéndose un trago, se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal, miró a la lejanía como perdido en profundos pensamientos_** — ¿Estás bien? — **_preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Neal _**— Sé muy bien que todo esto te afecta porque la amas y si no quieres ir te disculparé ante la familia.**_

_**— Iré, pero porque le prometí asistir, y aunque sienta que el estómago se me deshace de la bilis, aguantaré los murmullos y las miradas de compasión… total, ya pasé por lo mismo delante de casi toda la familia, así que más da que sea yo la atracción principal y no los novios.**_

_**— De todos modos, si sientes que no puedes más, solo sal con dignidad, que nadie te vea derrotado. Sonríe satisfecho, orgulloso.**_

_**— Lo haré padre, ten por seguro que lo haré. Ya no soy más el niño mimado de mamá. Crecer y convertirse en hombre duele pero hasta ahora creo que me he defendido bien.**_

Sin esperarlo ambos hombres se miraron fijamente para después fundirse en un abrazo fuerte y profundo. Neal sabía que su padre era un buen hombre que quiso enseñarle la humildad y rectitud pero su madre lo malcrió llenándolo de mimos y haciendo de él un chiquillo y un adolescente caprichosos. Hasta que conoció a Candy supo que no podía obtener todo en la vida con solo chasquear los dedos o pedirlo. Entendió de la forma más humillante que debía luchar por aquello que quería para poder llamarlo con orgullo mío.

En los días posteriores a la pelea con William, se dió cuenta que quería a Candy pero no la amaba. Creía hacerlo, pero en lo más profundo entendió que solo era un capricho, su orgullo estaba lastimado, pisoteado. Cada golpe dado y recibido fueron el punto final a una obsesión por aquella chiquilla pecosa. Pero eso no significaba necesariamente que su corazón estuviera cicatrizado o fuera de piedra.

Por eso cuando la miró caminar hacia el altar a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, no le dolió en demasía y tampoco se inmutó cuando sintió sobre sí, las miradas de compasión que la mayoría de los asistentes, que con disimulo, le dirigían. Al contrario devolvió la sonrisa cuando ella se giró a verle, sabía que debajo del albo velo Candy le sonreía feliz.

¿Y porque no estarlo él? Se daba cuenta que le debía mucho porque gracias a ella, él se esforzó por ser alguien mejor. Al principio le costó dejar sus viejos hábitos pero al final entendió que no lo hacía por ella, todos sus logros eran por su propio esfuerzo y ese sentimiento de madurez le llegó precisamente en el día que la veía más feliz que nunca.

Miró hacia los enormes vitrales donde los rayos del sol, entraban sigilosos. No era asiduo a las plegarias ni practicante de su ƒé pero como si fuera inspiración divina, deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a una mujer que lo amara por ser él. Que deseara estar a su lado para toda la vida, le diera hijos o hijas, le daba igual. Y cuando llegara su fin, lo hiciera junto a aquella que seguramente sería el amor de su vida.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Esperaba que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas. Sabía que era un hombre afortunado y que tal vez había peticiones más apremiantes para otros que la suya propia. Pero pidió, suplicó con todas las fuerzas y sinceridad de su corazón. Quería una mujer que lo mirara como Candy miraba a William, que no le importara demostrar su amor abiertamente, que fuera sincera, que lo amara por ser él.

Durante la recepción bailó con algunas damas y señoritas. Disfrutó de la comida y el vino para luego dejar a su hermana con Duncan. Era ya evidente que se gustaban y se hizo de la vista gorda. Total, su hermana ya estaba bastante grandecita para tomar sus decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias de las mismas. Además Duncan era un buen partido, era rico y trabajador, un poco simple pero un hombre de buenos sentimientos y que no era manipulable. Era alguien muy apropiado para Eliza.

Un poco harto, caminó a las caballerizas y ensilló uno de los caballos. Apenas caía la tarde y el clima era propicio para una cabalgata. Trotó por la campiña sintiendo el aire cruzar sobre su rostro. Lo sentía húmedo, lleno de sonidos y aromas. Y supo que ya no podría desprenderse nunca jamás de Escocia, esa sensación de libertad y paz era indescriptible.

Desmontó en lo alto de una colina y amarró su caballo a un árbol. Para luego dejarse caer sobre la hierba, disfrutando de la que sería su última noche en las highlands. Desde ahí se podía ver el castillo Andrew, espléndidamente iluminado y el lago que reflejaba a la incipiente luna. Si ponía atención, hasta él llegaban los ecos de la orquesta y los murmullos apagados de los invitados.

Tal vez dormiría a la intemperie como sus antiguos antepasados, pero no le importaba, no quería regresar. Los Andrew estaban de fiesta y él solo era un invitado. Se puso de pie, cerrando por un momento sus ojos, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol y del aire tibio que mecía los pliegues de su kilt y que le susurraba que se quedara. Estaba ensimismado, cuando el sobresalto inundó su cuerpo al escuchar una voz grave que conocía muy bien pero que estaba un poco tiplosa a causa del alcohol.

_**— ¿Tú también viniste a desahogar la pena?— **_le preguntaron.

_**— ¿Yo? — **_Neal sonrió con desfachatez, tal vez era su turno de vengarse _**— para nada. Ya tuve oportunidad de hacerlo al desquitarme un poco con aquel que ahora es su esposo — **_le dijo mientras escuchaba como alguien se dejaba caer del árbol más cercano.

_**— Já, si como no…**_

_**— ¿Lo dudas? Candy ya no me interesa como mujer, ahora somos amigos. Su esposo es mi tío, así que queda en familia… creo que en mejores manos no puede estar. Se aman y ante ello para que luchar.**_

_**— ¿Lo ama?¿Estás seguro? Ella no pudo olvidarme… no… no pudo.**_

_**— ¿Porqué, acaso pasó algo mas entre ustedes**_?— le dijo con cierta ironía — _**Créeme que a pesar de tu fama, ella te olvidó. Y por lo que recuerdo fuiste tú quien la dejó y al casarte con la Marlow, tú mismo perdiste toda oportunidad de una reconciliación.**_

_**— Eres un hijo de…**_

_**— Cuidado Grandchester, estás borracho — **_le dijo, esquivando el intento de puñetazo.

_**— ¿Porque?... porque?**_

_**— Como si no la conocieras. Candy es de las personas que cuando toman una decisión, no da marcha atrás. Ella me perdonó y a ti… simplemente te olvidó. Vamos, te llevaré a tu villa. **_

_**— ¡No! **_

_**— Vamos hombre… no hagas dramas y no te regodees en tu frustración. La perdiste desde el instante en que la dejaste por la coja.**_

_**— Susana me salvó.**_

_**— Mejor te hubieran aplastado las luces en el teatro, mira que ella si es digna de lástima. Atada a un hombre que no la quiere y que está enamorado de otra que ya lo olvidó. ¡La compadezco! Debe pasar cada instante pensando en ti, en el momento en que la mires con amor y no con gratitud. Seguramente debe atesorar cada instante de intimidad como un regalo pero también debe sentirse humillada sintiendo que cuando te desfogas lo haces pensando en otra… Si, Susana Marlow es digna de lastima y como es una gran actriz, tú ni cuenta te has dado. Mírate aquí, borracho y ahogando tu dolor — **_Le dijo Neal sin imaginar siquiera que en un futuro no muy lejano, esas palabras cobrarían un sentido muy especial para él.

_**— ¿Desde cuándo cambiaste?— **_preguntó incrédulo Terry_** — Te recuerdo como el llorón cobarde, hijito de mami — **_Le dijo mientras le ofrecía un trago de la botella, porque de pronto Neal Leagan le simpatizó.

_**— A diferencia tuya, fuí humillado, desterrado de la familia por querer casarme con Candy. Soporté lo mejor que pude mi rabia y la canalicé tratando de ser alguien mejor para ella. El proceso resultó duro, porque nuestra fortuna se redujo al quitarnos los privilegios de pertenecer a los Andrew. Pero esa aparente pobreza me permitió luchar por lo que quería… de cierta manera, ella me impulso a hacerlo, al final me dí cuenta que lo que había logrado fué por mi propio esfuerzo. Solo me faltaba cerrar esa herida que seguía abierta. Vine hasta aquí, y a sabiendas que tenía todo para perder, hice mi último intento por caer con dignidad. Luché por ella y salí victorioso. No de la forma en que esperaba pero a pesar de mi mismo, obtuve más de lo que creí. Regreso a Estados Unidos tranquilo y en paz — **_Terminó después de darle el último trago a la botella mientras su vista estaba fija en el imponente castillo_** — ¿No tienes mas vino? Porque este ya se acabó.**_

_**— Tienes razón, fuí un cobarde. Nunca debí dejarla marchar, tuve que haberla detenido, defender nuestro amor. Y por eso es mi dolor, mi frustración, mi rabia. Sé que a mi lado hay una mujer hermosa que se marchita por el abandono en que la tengo. Me ama y yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, no he hecho el intento… Hoy será el último día que llore por Candy, hoy será el día en que la deje ir pero para hacerlo necesito emborracharme.**_

_**— ¿En serio? — **_preguntó con ironía_** — Es decir, ¿Que para olvidarla necesitas emborracharte? Déjame decirte que estas equivocado. Yo hice lo mismo junto con los otros que también la amaron y no dio resultado… al menos me dí cuenta que lo que sentía por ella solo era un amor enfermizo. Me regodeaba en mi sufrimiento, como ahora lo haces tú… al final solo me convertí en su amigo.**_

_**— ¡Maldita sea, Leagan! Déjame sufrir a mi manera. Quieres acompañarme a embrutecerme o lárgate.**_

Neal sopesó la invitación. Qué mas daba acompañar al actor y compartir algunos tragos. Lo dejaría dormido y él regresaría al castillo a descansar cuando los últimos invitados se hubieran marchado. Después de todo Terry estaba lo que se le sigue de borracho.

Caminó entre el sendero de tierra suelta hasta llegar a la casa de los Grandchester. Le dió el caballo a un mozo y ya instalados en la biblioteca y abastecidos con vino y bocadillos, se dedicaron a brindar sin ton ni son. Si a las personas que conocían su rivalidad, les hubieran contado de esa súbita camaradería, no lo hubieran creído.

¿Pero qué pasa en el corazón de los hombres heridos que piensan que con alcohol el dolor es menos? Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas y, por lo visto en ellos, con vino son mucho más llevaderas.

Faltaba poco antes del amanecer cuando ambos subieron a descansar un poco. Terry se dirigió a su habitación y Neal tomó la de enfrente. Estaba bastante mareado y el dolor punzante en su cabeza no vaticinaba un buen despertar. Abrió la puerta a tientas, y así mismo caminó a oscuras hasta encontrar la cama, no sin antes tropezar dos veces y maldecir de igual manera.

Como pudo se aflojó las agujetas de los ghillies. Quiso quitarse el chaleco, pero solo llevaba la camisa puesta y sabrá Dios donde había dejado también la chaquetilla. Se aflojó la camisa y sin más se dejó caer sobre la cama. Notó que estaba tibia pero ni se preocupó en investigar, porque ni bien tocó su cabeza la suave almohada, sus ojos se cerraron como pesadas lozas… sin darse cuenta del tibio cuerpo que dormía profundamente a su lado.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	5. Chapter 5

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 5

Despertó a causa de la repentina taquicardia que le provocó el haber escuchado el grito más agudo seguido del estruendo de la porcelana y la platería que la acompañaba. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de tapar sus oídos y aminorar el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes.

Casi enseguida escuchó un segundo grito y sintió como alguien lo empujaba fuera de la cama y caía al piso. Maldijo, porque eso no ayudaba mucho a la resaca que estaba sintiendo. Se vió obligado a abrir los ojos y enfocar con esfuerzo. Cuando la claridad llegó a sus pupilas, inmediatamente comprendió todo y trató de explicarse. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada a causa de su lengua pegajosa y ese sabor acre del alcohol ingerido. Miró a su alrededor tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Miró a los dos mujeres, luego la charola en el piso y finalmente a la revuelta cama.

_**— No es lo que piensan — **_dijo con voz pastosa.

_**— ¡Es un canalla! Se ha aprovechado de milady. ¿Quién es usted?¿Cómo entró? — **_decía la anciana, mientras la otra lloraba en silencio tapándose con la colcha_**.**_

_**— Yo soy Neal Leagan, conocido de Terry…**_

Quiso explicar más pero ese dolor intenso de cabeza lo estaba matando. Pronto la habitación se vió llena de sirvientes y Neal comprendió que tenía que dar una muy buena y convincente explicación. Habitación desconocida, mujer en ropa de cama y él casi desnudo. Además la matutina erección no le ayudaba nada, por mucho que disimulara el kilt, se notaba su excitación. No era un panorama muy alentador ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido esta situación? se preguntaba ¿Quién era ella?¿Y porque no paraba de llorar?… ¿Acaso pasó algo y él no recordaba los detalles? Debía dejar de beber porque ya tenía lagunas mentales.

La que parecía nana de la más joven, inmeditamente sacó a todos mientras le ordenaba al ama de llaves comunicarse con el Duque de Grandchester y su esposa, además de despertar al joven Terrence. Cuando este por fin entró, no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Su hermanastra estaba sentada en el sofá envuelta en la colcha y Neal parado mirando a través de la ventana.

_**— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? — **_preguntó, mirando a la revuelta cama, la charola en el piso y la porcelana destrozada_** — ¿Por qué los gritos?**_

_**— Nada — **_espetó Neal_** — parece que me equivoqué de habitación y me encontraron en la cama dormido con la señorita.**_

_**— ¿Catherine? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**— Yo… — **_y la aludida rompió a llorar.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta miró a Neal que solo se encogió de hombros como diciéndole yo no sé nada.

_**— Señora… ¿Me podría explicar que sucedió aquí?**_

_**— ¿Qué no es obvio, joven? Se ha cometido una infamia. El señor, me avergüenza decirlo, pero ha mancillado a milady… ha traído la desgracia, la ha deshonrado.**_

_**— ¿Es cierto eso?— **_preguntó a ambos.

_**— ¡Claro que no! — **_contestó Neal mientras Catherine estallaba en otra oleada de llanto.

_**— Será mejor salir de aquí, vamos Neal y tu Catherine arréglate y cálmate… ya veremos cómo se soluciona esto.**_

_**— ¿Qué cómo se soluciona?... el matrimonio por supuesto — **_dijo la nana.

Neal y Terry se encerraron en la habitación de este último y ahí nuevamente este le preguntó.

_**— ¿Ahora me dirás lo que en realidad ocurrió?**_

_**— Hasta donde recuerdo, subimos y me dejaste en el pasillo. Yo tomé la habitación más cercana, me quité los zapatos, aflojé la camisa y no recuerdo más. Tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad.**_

_**— Yo te creo, pero no será fácil convencer a mi padre. Es una persona intransigente y no se diga mi madrastra, ella me odia y para mi padre solo soy… creo que ya no soy nada. Siempre he sido una mala influencia y la oveja negra de la familia.**_

_**— Tengo que regresar al castillo y explicar lo sucedido.**_

_**— Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarte salir… pero si me noqueas tal vez puedas escaparte — **_le dijo con un guiño_** — Es mejor comer algo y pensar muy bien con el estómago lleno — **_Y le ofreció una copa de aspecto nauseabundo — _**Tómatelo, lo vas a necesitar.**_

Neal tomó de un trago el irritante líquido. Le quemaba las entrañas pero después de unos minutos, el dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto cedieron poco a poco. Se duchó y vistió uno de los trajes de Terry, mientras pensaba como explicar el malentendido, sabía que no tenía opción, si se marchaba solo empeoraría las cosas. Llamó a sus padres y en una hora ya la villa Grandchester era un hervidero de chismes entre la servidumbre por las familias implicadas, esa era la noticia del momento. Los duques llegaron al atardecer y la furia se desató. Neal recibió un puñetazo de Richard Grandchester, mientras su padre se interponía y Sarah se desmayaba.

La duquesa lloraba como magdalena por la aparente deshonra de su hija, los hombres discutían defendiendo sus posiciones. Sabían que una afrenta así solo podría subsanarla el matrimonio. Entendía que su hija llorara pero se podía remediar su deshonra. Respiraba ya aliviada, porque al fin ella se casaría pero la forma en que lo haría no le gustaba para nada.

Desde pequeña Catherine había hecho su voluntad y su último capricho bien podría ser ese. Le achacaba esa conducta rebelde al bastardo de la familia y a la apatía de Richard para con sus hijos. Sabía que su hija no era una belleza pero al llevar Catherine el apellido Grandchester, la convertía en un gran partido, sin importar demasiado su poca belleza y ni hablar de la dote que recibiría su futuro esposo al casarse. Una oportunidad así no debería desperdiciarse.

Ese fin de semana se había organizado un cotillón en honor del cumpleaños número 21 de Catherine, con la intención de presentarle a los aspirantes a su mano. Pero cuando se esperaba su presencia tuvieron que disculparla porque ella se había escapado. Ahora ya solo le quedaba apoyar a su marido en lo que fuera que este decidiese. Era hora de ponerle un alto a las pataletas y caprichos de la chica.

Mientras, Catherine paseaba nerviosa en su habitación. No podía creer su suerte. Recién había llegado de Australia siguiendo clandestinamente al que creía el amor de su vida. Como pudo convenció a sus padres de dejarla viajar para conocer las colonias que formaban parte del imperio británico. Pero su objetivo era llegar hasta ese lejano rinceon del mundo y escapar con Rupert, el mozo de cuadra de su padre.

Cuando lo conoció se enamoró como loca del guapo joven. Pero nunca se dió cuenta que las atenciones de él solo eran para conseguir escalar socialmente y acceder a la dote de ella. Catherine bien sabía que no era una belleza, su cara redonda, sus labios un poco gruesos, su nariz afilada y con una ligera joroba a causa de un golpe recibido de niña, no le agraciaban mucho pero en cambio era poseedora de un cuerpo con curvas sugerentes, un busto firme y hermoso además de una cintura estrecha gracias al corset. Unas anchas caderas y un lindo trasero.

Ella creyó en él y cuando por fin lo alcanzó en Australia, no dudó en entregarse. Su primera vez le resultó dolorosa y terrible porque Rupert buscó su propia satisfacción que en procurarle ternura y comprensión. Y las dos veces siguientes que tuvo intimidad no fueron mejores. Se sintió usada y entonces su aparente amor por él empezó a menguar. Entendió que solo a las heroínas de las novelas que leía, les sucedían cosas maravillosas, nada que ver con su realidad. Cuando faltó su período, el pánico hizo presa de ella y ni bien se lo comunicó a él, Rupert simplemente desapareció. Lo buscó en los burdeles y las zonas más pobres de la ciudad y cuando lo localizó solo fué para darse cuenta que él ya tenía una familia.

Dolida y humillada trató de contarle todo a su nana pero la vergüenza pudo más y calló. Decidió regresar a Inglaterra, necesitaba cuanto antes un marido y achacarle, su casi seguro embarazo. No le gustaba su acción pero que otra cosa podía hacer. Aceptó la fiesta que su madre le organizó para celebrar su cumpleaños y conocer posibles candidatos. Al final se arrepintió y decidió escapar por unos días a la villa de la familia en Escocia para tomar valor y contar la verdad a sus padres.

Y ahora daba gracias por su buena suerte.

La noche previa después de un ataque de histeria y llanto, se tomó el elíxir tranquilizante que le había recetado el médico y se durmió para despertar en la mañana con el grito de espanto de su nana y el cuerpo de un hombre dormido a su lado y que la mantenía abrazada por la cintura. Y lo demás sucedió con velocidad vertiginosa.

Cuando se levantó de la cama notó que la sabana y sus ropas de dormir estaban manchadas de sangre, por lo que su nana supuso que le habían robado su virtud. Pero ella suspiró aliviada porque solo había sido un retraso su supuesto embarazo, pero al querer explicar que nada había sucedido, su habitación ya estaba llena de sirvientes mientras que su nana gritaba histérica. Y entonces la tensión acumulada por el estrés, terminó por hacer que llorara abundantemente y todos los demás entendieron que era verdad que su honor había sido mancillado. Entonces comprendió que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para obtener su libertad. El dinero que significaba su dote bien podía ayudarle a comprar un marido que la alejara del dominio paterno. Ansiaba conocer el mundo y vivir las aventuras de las heroínas de las novelas que leía.

Se alisó el vestido un poco antes de tocar la puerta de la biblioteca y suspiró. Cerró los ojos porque sabía que su padre le hecharía en cara la humillación y la mancha en la familia. Y no se equivocó, porque en el preciso momento en que entraba a la biblioteca y sin importale quien estuviera presente, su padre la abofeteó haciéndola caer al suelo. Neal, que era el más próximo, se apresuró a ayudarla y le limpió el hilillo de sangre que escapaba de sus labios y pudo darse cuenta de lo poco agraciada que era la media hermana de Terry pero también notó la determinación y el fuego en sus pupilas. Era sin duda una mujer decidida a no doblegarse ante nada porque ese mismo brillo, él lo poseía también en su mirada.

Pensó que por su bien, sería mucho mejor que no recuperara totalmente la nitidez de su vista. La ayudó a levantarse y la condujo hasta donde estaban sentadas las damas. Le observó desde lejos, y aunque pareciera una llorona en la mañana ahora se daba cuenta que tenía ante sí a una mujer orgullosa y con el porte de una reina. Otras en su lugar estarían con la cabeza baja pero ella se mantenía altiva y distante aguantando sus emociones, que tarde o temprano estallarían.

Catherine miró con odio a su padre. No supo cuando dejó de respetarlo. Quizás desde el momento en que se enteró de la verdad sobre Terry. Lo supo desde aquel día, cuando miró como su medio hermano se humillaba ante el todopoderoso duque suplicando ayuda para la chica que amaba y lo compadeció. La venda poco a poco fué cayendo de sus ojos y el odio que creía sentir por su medio hermano, y que fué alimentado por su madre, desapareció. Comprendió que la vida de él no había sido fácil. Siendo arrebatado del lado de su madre solo para tenerlo como un objeto más. Supo entonces del dolor y la humillación que sufría y entendió que detrás de esa coraza de dureza y desprecio solo se encontraba un adolescente herido y posteriormente un joven rebelde.

Y se vió reflejada en él. Su propia vida al lado de sus padres era infeliz. Había comprendido de pequeña que ella solo era un mero objeto de trueque. Educada con esmero bajo las más estrictas reglas del protocolo y haciendo hincapié sobre su pureza, que debía estar reservada solo para el hombre que fuera su marido. A pesar de su riqueza, su virginidad era su mayor tesoro. Algo que, si se hacían las alianzas adecuadas, aumentaría el prestigio de sus padres. Ellos siempre ambicionaron casarla con el heredero al trono y a la postre convertirse en princesa y futura reina.

Entonces empezaron sus rebeldías. Su madre le acachó su conducta a la mala influencia de Terry, su padre como siempre, no dijo nada. Sabía que sus oportunidades se reducían al matrimonio pero si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el que ya consideraban su futuro esposo, le explicaría su plan. Se casarían, después de un tiempo conveniente él la repudiaría, se divorciarían, se repartirían la mitad de la dote y ambos serían libres.

_**— Quiero hablar con el señor Leagan — **_dijo tajantemente cuando escuchó la palabra matrimonio, pensando que era mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos _**— A solas — **_recalcó, dejando claro que no aceptaría una negativa.

_**— ¿Estás loca? — **_le susurró la duquesa.

_**— Por favor madre. No creo que algo malo me vaya a pasar.**_

Entonces se levantó, seguida de Neal que la miraba expectante, se dirigieron hacia un rincón de la biblioteca, a la vista de todos pero lo suficientemente alejados para que no pudieran escucharlos.

_**— Disculpe el misterio señor Leagan, pero antes que nada quiero disculparme por el mal entendido. Hablé con mi madre tratando de explicar lo sucedido pero como vé, son personas intransigentes. Si por mi fuera, no me casaría pero…**_

_**— ¿Pero qué?— **_preguntó Neal al notar su titubeo.

_**— Pero necesito hacerlo. Déjeme explicarle, al casarme inmediatamente heredaría un fideicomiso que mi abuelo materno dejó para mi hermano y para mí, el único requisito para accesar a él es el matrimonio además de que recibiría la dote correspondiente a la hija de un duque. Como se dará cuenta es una fortuna considerable.**_

_**— ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso? — **_preguntó, comprendiendo el trasfondo del asunto, pero quería que ella hablara claro y sin rodeos.

_**— ¿No lo entiende? Le ofrezco la mitad de mi herencia, si acepta casarse conmigo. Después de un tiempo nos divorciaríamos y cada quien su vida.**_

_**— ¿Tan miserable es ser la hija del duque de Grandchester? — **_preguntó Neal con ironía.

_**— Pues si puede tomar como ejemplo a Terrence y al recibimiento que me dió mi padre, podrá darse una idea aproximada —**_ le contestó con enojo _**— ¡Acepte, por favor! Usted es el único que puede ayudarme. Y si le preocupan sus obligaciones como esposo, le juro que nada pasará entre nosotros. Sé que no soy una belleza y que si este malentendido sale de aquí, mi futuro seguramente estará en la celda de un convento.**_

Neal no supo si sentir lástima por aquella joven mujer. Sin duda alguna era muy inteligente y temeraria. Si hubiera sido otro seguramente la habría tachado de loca y pensaría horrores de ella. Pero solo podía ver a alguien angustiado. Además estaba el hecho que se estaba ofreciendo como una transacción bastante jugosa para ambos. Sabía que al duque no le quedaría otra opción que entregar una buena dote que él administraría. Ahí estaba el capital que necesitaba para sus proyectos. Si era lo suficientemente inteligente esa fortuna se duplicaría.

_**— Espero que si acepta este acuerdo, permanezca entre nosotros dos. Si tiene alguna duda acerca de mi palabra, firmaremos un contrato nupcial y así no podremos deshacer lo comprometido.**_

_**— No hace falta, confío en usted y acepto.**_

_**— Solo un consejo, no deje que mi padre ponga sus condiciones **_— le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando Catherine se retiró, Neal y su padre estaban negociando la dote y las condiciones de la boda. Él había aceptado su supuesta falta y como caballero repararía la afrenta.

Terry en su habitación, miraba hacia el jardín donde la noche había caído ya. En las penumbras pensaba los giros inesperados que puede dar la vida. El por ese fatal accidente estaba ligado a Susana y ahora Neal por una borrachera debía responder ante su media hermana. Sabía que había gato encerrado pero no era un problema que a él le importara, total su padre y madrastra ya le habían hechado en cara que esta situación había sido su culpa. Esa sería la última vez que pisaría alguna propiedad de los Grandchester, entendía que tenía que enmendar sus errores, tratar de ser feliz al lado de Susana, sabía que no sería imposible llegar a sentir algo más que cariño por ella, era hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y sobretodo le estaba dando su espacio para que sanara su corazón. Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor, ella se rehusaba pero poco a poco se desinhibió y él se sorprendió de la fogosidad de sus caricias y besos y cuando la hizo suya se dió cuenta que él había sido el primero. Después de su entrega, Susana floreció, se dedicó a escribir, a leer y a producir para el teatro. Ella le ayudaba a perfeccionar sus interpretaciones y gracias al perfeccionismo y a las críticas que le hacía, él se convirtió en el actor consagrado y mimado de los productores. No había papel que no le ofrecieran y que él no lo interpertara y lo convirtiera como suyo… Le debía tanto a Susana, desde ahora en adelante enviaría los recuerdos de su pasado amor a un lugar especial de su corazón, merecía ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás… después de todo se lo había prometido a Candy.

A los pocos días se anunció el compromiso de Catherine y Neal en los diarios y se ofreció un baile en honor de los novios esa misma noche. Se fijó la fecha de la boda en tres meses y durante ese tiempo se hicieron los preparativos necesarios para el gran acontecimiento. Obviamente a los sirvientes se les compensó muy bien por guardar el secreto. La tía Elroy, Sarah y Eliza estaban felices porque emparentarían con la nobleza inglesa. Y si había suerte, Eliza se casaría con un duque o tal vez con un príncipe, pero lo que no sabían es que ella ya había entregado su corazón a un rudo escocés.

Neal cumplía como hombre comprometido, haciendo las visitas reglamentarias bajo la supervisión de la Sra. Montgomery. De vez en cuando llevaba flores o bombones nada más por aparentar, influenciado por Eliza. Pero los momentos que verdaderamente disfrutaba eran los paseos a caballo por los amplios jardines del palacete de los Grandchester.

Los pura sangre del duque eran de ensueño. Él había hecho migas con un gran semental azabache llamado Demon mientras que Catherine montaba una yegua blanca muy parecida a la que tenía Terry.

_**— ¿Teodora? — **_preguntó más al caballo que a los presentes.

_**— ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? — **_Catherine le regresó la respuesta con otra pregunta.

_**— Terry la montaba muy a menudo en el colegio.**_

Así eran sus escasas conversaciones. La mayoría de las veces solo tomaban el té y platicaban de lo establecido en el protocolo, como detalles de la boda o el clima. El resto solo era silencio interrumpido por el hilo y la aguja de la chaperona en turno. Ninguno hacía el más mínimo intento de conocer al otro, después de todo solo eran dos extraños que el destino había unido y era mejor seguir así. Sin sentimientos de por medio.

Pero el corazón femenino es traicionero y casi sin darse cuenta, Catherine, poco a poco se empezó a interesar por su prometido. En las pequeñas reuniones o a los bailes que eran invitados, observaba su elegancia y su andar felino. Los finos modales que tenían a la alta sociedad encantada pero sobretodo su innegable atractivo físico y su personalidad atrayente, que arrancaban suspiros a las damas presentes incluyendo a ella misma.

Alto, de piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético y ella ya había comprobado cuando compartían algún baile que Neal poseía músculos definidos y tonificados. Pero lo que realmente le fascinaban era el color de sus ojos, sus iris de un tono indescifrable muy parecido al café con leche que cuando estaban tranquilos parecían resplandecer pícaramente pero si algo le disgustaba o lo aburría se transformaban más oscuros como el chocolate.

Catherine no pudo sustraerse a su encanto y en la cacería de zorros que ofreció su majestad, se quedó sin aliento al verlo montar a Demon luciendo con gallardía su kilt y dejando saber que por sus venas corría sangre escocesa. Orgullosa ante el atractivo de su prometido, aceptó el zorro que Neal le ofreció y con el que mandaría hacer un manguito y adornar los puños y cuello de un fino abrigo. Sin poder contenerse, le agradeció el gesto con un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que debería detener sus locas fantasías pero no podía… ni quería.

Neal en cambio era respetuoso con ella, pero no podía negar que el estar con Catherine en público le fastidiaba, no tanto por su compañía, que le resultaba agradable si no por las miradas y cuchicheos que despertaban. Todo mundo sabía que su prometida no era una belleza, era más que evidente su nariz. Muchas veces escuchó como imitaban burdamente el graznido de los cuervos cuando ellos paseaban por los jardines de Kensington y miraba como algunos trataban de ocultar una risa maliciosa.

Pero con el paso de los días notó que esas miradas burlonas o comentarios con doble sentido por su aspecto, la herían por lo que decidió que sus visitas serían estrictamente en la residencia Grandchester y trataría de ser más atento con ella. Cuando descubrió su talento para el canto, no pudo evitar maravillarse por la calidez de su voz y por lo que transmitía. La habilidad de Catherine para cantar y tocar el piano era asombrosa… todo un estuche de monerías. Y pensó, que después de todo no sería tan sacrificado el convivir con ella.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	6. Chapter 6

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 6

En la víspera de la boda, el Duque le hizo firmar un estúpido contrato bajo amenazas, que hicieron que su ya resentido humor se volviera más obscuro y solo bastara un pequeño roce para hacerlo explotar.

La mañana en que se casaba, el cielo amaneció gris pero milagrosamente poco antes del mediodía el clima mejoró bastante. El sol apareció luminoso tras las nubes y un suave viento se llevó los nubarrones.

Neal se paseaba como gato enjaulado en su habitación ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó participar en esa charada? Había vaciado ya tres vasos de whiskey tratando de darse valor para dar el gran paso. Caminó hasta su escritorio solo para leer el documento que firmó el día anterior donde se le daba todo el poder de manejar los bienes de su futura esposa.

Resignado leyó varias veces los papeles. Le cedieron todos los derechos pero también le exigían responsabilidades y una de ellas era procrear hijos lo antes posible. El sólo pensar en que pudiera tener intimidad con ella ya le producía calosfríos. Su compañía le era grata pero no la amaba y mucho menos la deseaba.

Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención en las reuniones de la alta sociedad. En las elegantes cenas y bailes, ellos eran la comidilla y el chisme del momento. Todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo alguien tan poco atractiva pudo pescar a un hombre tan guapo y de distinguida familia. Especulaban que la cuantiosa dote ofrecida por el duque, era la causa principal, pero al enterarse con quien estaba emparentado el novio, supusieron que el dinero no era la causa de ese enlace. Otros corrieron el rumor de que Catherine lo sedujo a base de engaños y fueron pescados infraganti y los más románticos creían que la boda era exclusivamente por amor.

Neal estaba enterado porque Elisa y la misma Catherine se lo contaban. El solo sonreía por dentro, llevando sus pensamientos y deseos hasta lo más profundo de su alma, intentando borrar y acallar su conciencia ¿Pero desde cuando Neal Leagan tenía conciencia? Dicho sea de paso, la ambición ganó terreno y aceptó todo lo que se avecinaba, como pago a su sacrificio… después de todo solo sería un año y si no llegaban los hijos, porque obviamente, ni loco se acostaría con ella, ese sería el principal pretexto para repudiarla, divorciarse y ser libre.

Se ajustó las mancuernillas, se colocó el chaleco y la levita. Quería casarse vistiendo un kilt pero era una boda al estilo inglés. Tomó el par de guantes y el sombrero de copa y suspiró largamente. Miró el reloj, faltaban escasos 30 minutos para que iniciara la boda y como era costumbre, el novio tenía que esperar en la iglesia.

Como ausente miró sin ver, la nave de la abadía de Westminster, llena de gente que ni conocía. A sus oídos llegaban las palabras de los arzobispos católicos y protestantes que oficiaban el servicio. Aceptó casi en el delirio a las preguntas hechas y como autómata recitó los votos que para él se escucharon tan falsos y sin sentido. Cuando les bendijeron, Neal cerró los ojos, sintiendo una pesada loza sobre su pecho y besó a su esposa con un leve roce en la mejilla… quería salir corriendo y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire pero solo pudo sonreír con ironía.

Esta vez no estaba su madre, rescatándolo como aquella vez. Ya era un hombre y estaba muy consciente de que él solo había aceptado todo eso. El banquete se ofreció en el mismo palacio de Buckingham y el rey George V y la reina Mary estaban presentes, después de todo Catherine era una de sus ahijadas.

La opulencia y el derroche se hicieron evidentes en cada detalle de la recepción. La fina mantelería, los cubiertos de plata y la vajilla hecha expresamente para la ocasión con los filos en oro y la cristalería reflejaban elegancia. Neal estaba presente pero sin estar realmente atento a la fiesta. Los murmullos y la música de la orquesta le llegaban con un eco. Sentía sin sentir. Esa mezcla de sentimientos e impotencia por querer que todo terminara se traducía en un enojo callado que no podía ocultar. El ceño fruncido y su fastidio eran tan evidentes que Catherine lo notó y se lo hizo saber.

_**— ¿Podría quitar un poco esa cara? Le recuerdo que estamos celebrando nuestra boda y no se vé muy bien que el novio tenga el ceño fruncido.**_

_**— Ya quiero que termine toda esta farsa —**_ le dijo casi en susurro pero inmediatamente se arrepintió _**— quiero que termine la fiesta, pero al parecer su majestad no piensa retirarse.**_

_**— Por favor Neal, le pido que aguante un poco. Todavía falta abrir el baile y hacer el brindis correspondiente. Además…**_

_**— Si, ya lo sé… le han comprado un marido y tengo que callar.**_

_**— No **_— le dijo con cierta tristeza_** — no me refería a eso pero si lo quiere tomar así, entonces, sí, mis padres me han comprado un marido y exijo que se me trate con un poco de consideración.**_

_**— Vaya, ya salieron las verdaderas intenciones y las exigencias — **_le dijo mordaz y con el firme propósito de herirla_** — Ya me extrañaba que no se me impusiera algo más que su presencia en mi vida.**_

_**— ¿Sabe qué?... ¡Váyase al infierno! — **_y se levantó indignada.

_**— Ya estoy en él — **_Alcanzó a decirle y miró como ella detenía su movimiento por un breve momento y le miró con rabia mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa.

Eliza miraba la escena desde cierta distancia. Para ella, que era una experta, no pasó desapercibido el intercambio de miradas y palabras entre los novios. Y cuando Catherine pasó rumbo al toilette inmediatamente corrió con disimulo hasta donde estaba su hermano.

_**— ¿Qué ha pasado? — **_ella preguntó.

_**— Nada, solo que hemos tenido nuestra primera discusión de recién casados.**_

_**— Recuerda que estamos en palacio y…**_

_**— Ya lo sé, pero no pude contenerme.**_

_**— ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte? Mírala, la pobre es tan fea que si no me hubieras dicho por qué aceptaste, creería que te volviste loco o de plano ciego. Ni en el día de su boda, los afeites pudieron favorecerla… ¡Pobre hermanito! En verdad te compadezco.**_

Cuando subieron al coche y se dirigieron al ala oeste del palacete del Duque, Neal sentía que el mundo se hacía chico. Entendía muy bien que si no "cumplía" con la noche de bodas, el duque no dudaría en hacer efectivas las cláusulas del contrato prenupcial. Tenía que yacer con Catherine y dejar la "muestra" de su pureza entre las sábanas. Después de todo el Duque le había creído que nada pasó entre ellos y se aprovechó de ello, ya que había tenido la precaución de informarle hasta el últimomomento. Los chismes ya habían llegado hasta Londres y el Duque no permitiría que su familia fuera blanco de burlas. Las apariencias para él, lo eran todo. Ese viejo zorro elaboró un contrato un tanto rebuscado en ese aspecto que era imposible negarse. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el padre de la ahora duquesa no le había obligado a firmar algo parecido, solo así se podría explicar que el duque se casara con la madre de Catherine que era mas horripilante que su hija.

Disimuladamente volteó a su derecha donde ella miraba el paisaje, su albo vestido había sido cambiado por un traje más sencillo y a la moda. La suave falda caía en pliegues casi hasta sus tobillos y vestía un abrigo de piel con puños y cuello cubiertos de zorro, enseguida supuso que era aquel pobre animal que le ofreció en la cacería. Las pequeñas manos cruzadas sobre su regazo sosteniendo un bolso a juego. El rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto con el tul del sombrero.

Quiso imaginársela hermosa pero por más que evocó recuerdos de las mujeres con las que había tenido alguna aventura, no pudo encontrar algo en ella que le agradase y por consiguiente le excitara. Se obligó a no pensar más, ya vería como salía del embrollo.

Fueron recibidos por la servidumbre impecablemente uniformada y alineada. Inmediatamente la nana de Catherine la llevó a sus habitaciones nupciales y le preparó para recibir a su marido. Le baño y perfumó el cuerpo, peinó sus cabellos y la vistió con la suave bata de seda y encaje francés. Catherine estaba nerviosa, porque no encontraba la manera de ser delicada y decirle a su marido que esa no era su primera vez con un hombre.

Esa mañana su madre tuvo a bien informarle del contrato firmado por su prometido y sintió pánico. Su desliz con Rupert, era su mayor secreto y aunque su entrega fué por amor ¿Cómo explicarle a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a desflorarla que ya no tenía pureza alguna que ofrecerle? Sea como hayan sido las condiciones de su matrimonio, cualquiera se sentiría humillado al descubrir que su mujer se había entregado a otro. Sabía que ella era un objeto de trueque y que su padre pagó por un marido pero ¿Por qué se sentía sucia? Mucho le hubiera gustado ofrecerle a su esposo, al menos, su virtud. Se sabía fea y poco atractiva, el espejo le recordaba a cada instante su rostro. Se miró nuevamente y buscó algo que la hiciera sentirse sensual y deseable para alguien como Neal.

_**— Nana, ¿Crees que él sienta algo por mi... es decir que yo le inspire a querer hacer efectivos sus derechos de esposo?**_

La nana entendió muy bien el trasfondo de su pregunta. No podía mentirle en que era hermosa pero Catherine tenía otras cualidades que la hacían excepcional. Le tomó las manos y le abrió el camisón. La obligó a ver su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo.

_**— No tengas miedo, Cathy. Mírate, tienes un cuerpo hermoso. Un busto generoso, una cintura estrecha, un trasero firme y voluptuoso. Muchas mujeres quisieran tener tu cuerpo. Además de una personalidad dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Eres educada, cantas y tocas el piano como ninguna. Y en tu cabecita tienes un cerebro que has cultivado y aquí, señalando su pecho, hay un corazón que late ilusionado por el que ahora es tu esposo ¿O me equivoco?**_

_**— Pero mi cara nana… mi cara… quiero agradarle.**_

_**— No llores — **_le dijo mientras la vestía nuevamente_** — tienes unos ojos hermosos, unos labios voluptuosos, lo único que desentona es esa horrenda nariz que heredaste de tu madre. ¡Perdóname! Pero es la verdad. No te angusties, una mujer puede ser tan sensual como ella quiera. Si tu esposo quiere tomarte, no te inhibas, sé cómo en realidad eres… a un hombre le fastidia hacerle el amor a una piedra… además él se ve que es alguien que sabe tratar a las mujeres y complacerlas, no como el mentecato ese que solo te tomó como si fueras… ya mejor no digo nada más. Si tan solo me hubieras contado todo antes, te habría ayudado porque de cierta forma yo inicié esto, creí que te habían mancillado y ahora ya estás casada.**_

_**— ¡Oh nana! **_

_**— Anda, métete a la cama y usa esto después de que pase todo.**_

_**— ¿Qué es?**_

_**— Un poco de sangre de gallina, ya sabes, la servidumbre no tiene por qué enterarse que ya no eres virgen, aunque no puedo hablar por tu marido **_– le dijo entregándole el pequeño frasco.

Quiso darle un último consejo pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron con fuerza. Para la nana no pasó desapercibido el aroma a alcohol que desprendía Neal.

_**— ¡Está borracho!**_

_**— No… solo tomé una copitas para darme valor — **_él le contestó.

_**— ¡Insolente!**_

_**— Si… si… lo que usted quiera — **_Neal decía mientras empujaba a la nana hacia la puerta — _**Ahora quiere dejarme con mi mujercita o es que también le pidieron estar presente.**_

_**— ¡Es usted un grosero! Pero que puede esperarse de un escocés americano y yo defendiéndolo… una se lleva cada chasco.**_

_**— ¡Fuera! **_— exclamó Neal. Y azotó la puerta.

_**— ¡No debió ser tan grosero con ella! — **_Catherine le reclamó.

_**— ¿No? Es una entrometida, si me hubiera dejado explicarle lo que pasó realmente hace unos meses, no estaría en esta situación.**_

Catherine suspiró.

_**— Entiendo que sea toda una tragedia para usted. Pero el sufrimiento extremo que significa estar casado conmigo, bien vale la pena. Recuerde que no lo obligué a nada, usted aceptó… su ambición pudo más que su orgullo herido.**_

Catherine ni siquiera se dió cuenta que se había levantado de la cama, manoteaba y gesticulaba visiblemente enfadada. Cuando de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la empujaron, arrojándola a la cama. Ella rebotó en el suave colchón y luego sintió como el camisón le era subido tapándole la cara. Ella se resistió, no quería ser tomada de ese modo.

Neal le obligó a abrir las piernas y la penetró con fuerza. Lastimándola. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas y luego salió de ella para vaciarse fuera. Posteriormente se marchó dando un portazo y dejar a Catherine llorando silenciosamente.

Ella se sentía herida, humillada. El odio que le tenía a su padre se intensificó en esos momentos en que se sentía tan desprotegida. ¿Cómo su padre obligó a Neal a prestarse para eso? El acuerdo entre ellos solo era una boda, una temporada juntos, después el divorcio y cada quien su vida. Pero el duque había sido muy astuto y para cuando Neal Leagan comprendió su error, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tenía que casarse con ella o si no su padre lo demandaría e iría a la cárcel, además de pagar los daños a su persona y familia. Suma que obviamente la familia Leagan no tenía. Ella cuando se enteró discutió con su padre la misma mañana de su boda, tratando de disuadirlo y liberar la palabra de su prometido. Acarició su rostro al recordar la bofetada que le había significado enfrentarse a su padre. Richard Grandchester era el amo y señor de su destino. Recordó como le hechó en cara el que sus planes de emparentar definitivamente con la familia reinante quedaran truncados y tener que conformarse con un yerno rico pero no con el abolengo que él quería.

Ella no deseaba llegar a la intimidad, quería evitarlo a como diera lugar para que no descubrieran su desliz. Quizás más adelante lo haría, cuando ella tuviera la confianza suficiente de contarle su secreto. Tenía todo planeado pero la súbita acción de su marido, la desconcertó. La tomó contra su voluntad, forzando algo que bien sabía ella rompería el trato un tanto cordial que existía entre ellos.

Gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y hecha un ovillo, comprendió de pronto porque le dolía tanto… se había enamorado de su esposo. Cuando hizo este descubrimiento las lágrimas se hicieron abundantes y los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo y la hacían temblar. Se sintió totalmente ultrajada.

Hasta la habitación de Neal llegaba el sonido de los sollozos de Catherine. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, mesándose los cabellos, tratando de algún modo justificar su proceder… la había tomado a la fuerza, en términos prácticos fué una violación.

Desquitó con ella el proceder del duque al obligarlo a tener intimidad. Sabía muy bien que Catherine no era culpable porque entre ellos existía un acuerdo. Pero maldito Richard Grandchester, lo tenía en sus manos. No podía decirle a su esposa que su padre quería la muestra de su virtud sin tener que intimar con ella para así accesar libremente a su dote y a la herencia de su abuelo.

Pero lo que en realidad le sorprendió, fué descubrir el secreto de su mujer, porque queriendo o no, ya lo era al tener intimidad con ella. Ahora comprendía su rechazo que malinterpretó, creyendo que él le daba asco. No iba a soportar que alguien como ella le rechazara, al contrario debía sentirse agradecida que él se dignara siquiera a mirarla ya ni se diga el hacerle el amor… no, Catherine debería estar besándole los pies y, ese rechazo que creyó, fué el motivo por el que actuó de esa manera. El alcohol, la frustración por haber aceptado ese ridículo contrato y la presión por tener intimidad a la fuerza con alguien que no le excitaba, acabaron por hacerlo explotar.

Pero en determinado momento no supo cómo ella logró despertar su pasión. Tal vez fue el fuego en su mirada o el vaivén de sus pechos al respirar furiosamente o quizás el cuerpo, que sabía desnudo, y que traslucía provocativamente sus curvas bajo la fina bata. Sintió la dureza en su cuerpo y la necesidad de humillarla se hizo imperiosa… desquitarse de alguna manera. Hacerla suya dándole a conocer el cielo para después negárselo.

Casi por impulso la arrojó contra la cama buscando su satisfacción. Pero nada más entrar supo que ella ya le había pertenecido a otro. Furioso por saberse engañado, quiso salir de ella pero su cuerpo se negaba, sus caderas se movían como si tuvieran vida propia. No supo cómo logró escapar de las tibias carnes para terminar desahogándose con ayuda de sus manos.

Se lavó con rabia mientras el alcohol en su cuerpo como por arte de magia, dejó de obnubilar sus pensamientos. Se sintió tan miserable, necesitaba disculparse. Ya más tranquilo, abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones y la miró hecha un ovillo. Se acercó con cautela, dándose cuenta que sus sollozos se habían apagado. Entonces se atrevió a hablar_**.**_

— _**¿Catherine? Yo… por favor discúlpame — **_No se dió cuenta que le hablaba de tu y ya no de usted, como había sido su trato desde que se conocieron _**— No sé qué me pasó. Yo no quería lastimarte… ¿Catherine?**_

Ella poco a poco giró hasta dar la vuelta y Neal pudo ver sus ojos hinchados, la horrorosa nariz congestionada pero en lugar de producirle repulsión, toda ella le pareció tierna e indefensa. Era un monstruo por haberla herido, por no haber tenido ningún tipo de consideración. No importaba si eran ricas, pobres, bonitas o feas, todas las mujeres debían ser tratadas con respeto.

_**— ¡Por favor dí algo! Insúltame, repróchame, pero dí algo.**_

_**— ¡Váyase!... ¡Déjeme sola!**_

_**— No, no me iré hasta que entiendas que no quise hacerlo.**_

_**— Claro que lo entiendo, desquitó conmigo el que le obligaran a casarse. Pero usted y yo teníamos un trato, ya tenía todo planeado **_— y le mostró el frasquito que le entregara su nana_** — No había necesidad de tener intimidad o forzar nada. Con esto podía engañar a mi padre pero usted descubrió mi secreto de la manera más humillante… ahora váyase… ¡Por favor, váyase! **_— Y las lágrimas salieron silenciosas como testigos de la culpa que ella sentía al haberse descubierto su pecado.

Neal se sentó a su lado, sintiendo como ella apretaba más su cuerpo queriendo hundirse en la cama hasta desaparecer. Recordó como tiempo atrás quiso forzar a Candy y que esta prefiriera morir saltando hacia el mar que doblegarse. ¿Acaso en verdad, él era un monstruo, un ser tan ruin y bajo? Con Candy no logró su objetivo pero con Catherine… Se mesó los cabellos, alborotándolos más, suspiró profundo y notó que el camisón estaba sucio, manchado de sangre. Si el frasquito estaba intacto ¿Entonces de dónde provenía el sangrado?

Sin pedir permiso, nuevamente intentó subirle el camisón pero ella instintivamente se hizo a un lado y le dio un manotazo.

_**— No voy hacerte más daño, solo quiero revisar porque creo que te he lastimado.**_

_**— Puedo hacerlo sola… **_

Pero la miró a los ojos y ella supo que no podía negarse, dejó que Neal continuara desabotonando el largo camisón y él pudo notar que efectivamente la había lastimado. Con cuidado tomó una toalla y la humedeció en el agua perfumada a rosas y limpió a Catherine con delicadeza, refrescando las partes tumefactas y doloridas. Ella permitió que él lo hiciera porque aunque su sonrojo y vergüenza eran evidentes, la sensación era placentera.

Cuando Neal hubo terminado, deslizó el camisón a través de los hombros de ella, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Se sorprendió gratamente al notar un cuerpo bien formado, lleno de curvas suaves y turgentes, cubierto de una piel tan alba y cremosa que se antojaba recorrerlo y probar si sabía tal como y él ya se lo había imaginado.

Tratando de ocultar el agrado que le causó descubrir ese cuerpo, lo cubrió con las suaves colchas y se retiró. Tras de la puerta divisoria, su respiración delataba su excitación. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera el cuerpo de una diosa y la cara tan horrible? Bueno, solo era esa nariz que desentonaba con el cabello de suaves rizos de un castaño parecido a la canela y que brillaba en la oscuridad, unos grandes y expresivos ojos y los turgentes labios que complementaban su redonda cara… pero esa nariz.

Si tan solo pudiera desaparecerla.

Suspiró resignado, ya pronto amanecería y él debía descansar también. Mañana sería un día bastante agotador.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	7. Chapter 7

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 7

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya era tarde. Lo supo porque la luz que se traslucía a través de las cortinas estaba bastante alta. Se colocó la bata mientras llamaba al servicio. Miró a través de la ventana y descubrió a Catherine paseando entre los jardines.

Llevaba el cabello peinado en una suave trenza, vistiendo una falda ligera de color azul oscuro y una blusa de algodón en rayas también azules pero más clara. El escote era discreto y las mangas cortas pero abullonadas. La cintura, enmarcada por una cinta de razo a tono con el color de su ropa y calzaba zapatos de tacón bajo propios para caminar entre el jardín o en la playa.

Hacía dos días que habían llegado a Devon y se instalaron en la casa de campo de un amigo de la familia. Ella insistió en pasar sus primeros días de recién casados cerca del mar y Neal a causa de los remordimientos que sentía, le cumplió el capricho. La observó limpiarse la nariz y los ojos, señal inequívoca que continuaba llorando. Y nuevamente se sintió ruin y culpable. Rápidamente se dió un baño y cambió para bajar hasta donde se suponía estaba su esposa, quería pasar un rato con ella tratando de remediar lo sucedido.

La encontró caminando por la escalera esculpida sobre la piedra del pequeño acantilado y que conectaba directamente a la playa. La miró cabizbaja con la mirada perdida en el azul infinito del mar y el cielo. Rió divertido cuando observó que una fuerte brisa, le aflojó el sombrero y este salió volando mientras ella apurada trataba de recuperarlo. Luego de sujetar el sombrero con los lazos a su cuello, la vió sentarse sobre la arena y miró como dibujaba algo con la ayuda de una pequeña rama.

El caminó cauteloso hasta donde estaba Catherine. Y cuando ella sintió su presencia rápidamente borró lo que garabateó en la arena. Casi al mismo tiempo se levantó y caminó de regreso a la casa.

No le dió tiempo siquiera de preguntarle que hacía sola en ese lugar y mucho menos de entablar una conversación. La vió alejarse corriendo y esa actitud le disgustó. Con enojo observó como las olas, en un suave vaivén, mojaban la arena. Dirigió sus ojos a la playa y miró el dibujo que Catherine había hecho. Era un corazón con los nombres de los amantes en su interior. Distinguió claramente el nombre de Cathy y el otro borroneado. Con furia dirigió la mirada hacia la mansión para luego patear la arena y destrozar el corazón.

Seguramente ella seguía enamorada del bastardo que la desfloró. No era que le preocupara en demasía pero nadie se burlaba y mucho menos utilizaba a un Leagan. Eliza y él eran los maestros de la manipulación, eran ellos los que movían los hilos de los demás y no al revés.

No supo el porqué, pero no le gustaba nada los sentimientos que estaba experimentando y fué que pateó con más fuerza ese pedazo de arena tratando de calmar sus emociones… y sus repentinos celos.

Soltó una gran carcajada al darse cuenta el camino que habían seguido sus pensamientos pero no podía negar que sentía coraje. Su orgullo de hombre estaba herido porque ninguna mujer que hubiera hecho el amor con él podría siquiera pensar en otro. Y soltó otra carcajada porque en realidad ellos no hicieron el amor… él solamente la tomó con violencia.

Seguramente en ese momento, cuando él estaba dentro de Catherine, ella estaba pensando en su amante y en la maravillosa entrega que habían tenido… nada comparado con la rudeza de ese momento. Y por tercera ocasión se rió tan fuerte, celebrando su estupidez por sentir celos de un don nadie.

Los días siguientes fueron apacibles gracias a la tregua no pronunciada entre ellos. Se dieron cuenta que si iban a convivir por algunos meses al menos deberían tratarse con respeto. Tomaban sus alimentos juntos y compartían la hora del té.

Luego ella se encerraba en la sala de bordados y él en la biblioteca. Muchas veces Neal estuvo tentado a traspasar la puerta común de sus habitaciones y dormir con ella, después de todo era su mujer pero por mucho que lo deseara no se atrevía a hacerlo. El sólo recuerdo de saberla gozando en otros brazos le provocaba náuseas y apagaba su pasión.

Catherine en cambio, pasaba parte de las noches sentada al borde de su cama, mirando fijamente esa puerta. Con la vaga esperanza de que él entrara y la tomara entre sus brazos, la besara y le hiciera el amor como había leído en esas novelas eróticas y románticas que le exaltaban la imaginación.

Pero bien sabía que él jamás entraría.

Neal descubrió su vergonzoso secreto y seguramente, aunque no sintiera nada por ella, cualquiera que se diga hombre, la repudiaría. Tal vez su silencio era su venganza. Recordaba el momento cuando él estuvo a punto de descubrir su nombre en el ridículo corazón que dibujó sobre la arena. Al sentirlo cerca instintivamente borró el Neal que había escrito lo más rápido que pudo y huyó de igual manera, antes de que descubriera en sus ojos que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Cuando el sueño y el cansancio la vencía, dormía soñando con él y en lo maravilloso que sería que la amara en todos los sentidos. Así era su vida de casados, tratándose cordialmente pero en el fondo queriendo conocerse aunque ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Ella por miedo a que descubriera sus sentimientos y él sintiéndose rechazado y hasta cierto punto un extraño en su vida.

Esa mañana durante el desayuno Neal le habló.

_**— Regresaremos a Londres para hacer algunos trámites. Entre ellas el cambio de ciudadanía, perderás el título de lady y serás simplemente la señora Leagan. En mi país no existen títulos nobiliarios.**_

_**— Pero ¿Y el acuerdo que hizo conmigo?**_

_**— ¿Te refieres al de convivir un tiempo, divorciarnos y cada quien por su lado? **_— ella asintió_** — Bueno ese sigue en pie hasta que tu padre no saque otra bendita claúsula de ese estúpido contrato matrimonial.**_

_**— Está bien — **_fué todo lo que Catherine dijo y se levantó_** — Debo ordenar que se hagan las maletas para regresar a Londres y partir cuanto antes.**_

Los días siguientes fueron pesados. Trámites, firmas, transacciones de depósitos en el banco de los Andrew y los incontables baúles que conformaban su equipaje. Su madre y Eliza se quedarían hasta la siguiente temporada de bailes en Londres junto con la tía Elroy, su padre casi después de la boda de William y Candy había regresado a Estados Unidos y solo llegó de nuevo a Londres dos semanas antes de la suya con Catherine para luego embarcarse a Sudáfrica y comprar diamantes que luego enviaba a Bélgica para su tallado y venderlos en América.

Zarparon muy temprano de Southampton y su rutina siguió igual, ahora con la excepción de que Catherine se quedaba largas horas con la mirada perdida en el horizonte azul. Solo sus dos yorkshire, le arrancaban de los ojos la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

No quiso asistir al baile que inauguraba la travesía, ni tampoco a las invitaciones que les hicieron llegar algunos de los otros pasajeros. Repentinamente parecía enferma. Solo acudía Neal y ella se quedaba a contemplar el mar o a caminar con sus perros en la cubierta privada de su suite. Tomaba el sol temprano o ya cuando los rayos no podían estropear su piel. Casi siempre llevaba su cabello sujeto en una trenza pero algunos mechones se escapaban mecidos por la brisa marina. Y en esos momentos en que su mirada parecía perdida en lontananza, a Neal le gustaba, dibujándose en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

Esa tarde a Neal le llegaron las risas de Catherine y los ladridos de los perros que se desvivían porque los acariciara o jugara con ellos. Dejó a un lado el diario porque su curiosidad pudo más. Desde que se casaron nunca la había escuchado reír tan alegremente y sigilosamente, con su copa de whiskey en la mano, bajó los escasos escalones que lo separaban de la cubierta.

La vista era encantadora.

Ella estaba corriendo suavemente, lanzándoles una pelota y sus perros tratando de alcanzarla y tirando del encaje de su falda. Miró como uno de ellos desgarraba la fina tela pero a ella pareció no importarle, al contrario, lo instaba a jalar más. Catherine no supo como pero los perritos la enredaron haciéndola trastabillar y caer aparatosamente, golpeándose la frente y provocándole una pequeña herida sangrante.

Neal al ver esto instintivamente su mano dejó caer la fina copa, haciéndose añicos en el piso, bajó los últimos tres peldaños de una zancada. Parecía que se había desmayado porque seguía tendida en el suelo. Aunque quiso ser más rápido, un joven oficial del barco le prestó auxilio ayudándole a levantarse. Le colocó un pañuelo sobre la herida y la sentó sobre uno de los camastros para tomar el sol.

Neal de pronto se quedó sin saber qué hacer. El oficial le prestaba ayuda en forma solícita y el trato que le daba era igual que a otros pasajeros. Pero él veía todo de distinta manera a causa del enojo que estaba sintiendo recorrer su cuerpo, formando un nudo inexplicable en su estómago. Era posesivo con lo que es suyo y nadie tenía permitido tocarle.

_**— Catherine… Catherine… ¿Estás bien? — **_preguntó, deseando ahorcar y tirar por la borda a ese par de perros. Los cuales miraban a su dueña entendiendo que habían hecho algo malo.

_**— Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada por el dolor — **_ella le contestó.

Él retiró el pañuelo que sirvió de compresa con la intención de examinar la herida. Era pequeña y tal vez no ameritaría sutura, solo un par de vendoletes. Tocó suavemente el sitio del hematoma tratando de encontrar fracturas o alguna otra lesión profunda. Observó el rictus de dolor pero no escuchó queja alguna. Y entonces su evaluación inicial se desvió. Ya no veía la herida, solo la blanca piel que ahora lucía un poco mas pálida

Secó con su pañuelo el sudor que corría por la frente de Catherine y se detuvo en los párpados y miró el temblor de las pestañas, señal inequívoca que le estaba doliendo mucho el golpe. Su mirada bajó hasta los labios que en un instante le parecieron tan deseables. Temblaban finamente como cuando un niño quiere llorar. El mohín le provocó el deseo de tocarlos y lo hizo de una forma tan delicada y suave que Catherine tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que sus sentidos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Entonces Neal pudo observar el color hazel de su mirada, que lo veía sorprendida. Detalló el iris coloreado de un tono verdoso veteado de dorado y avellana e incluso descubrió algunos azules. Eran unas pupilas hermosas, no pudo resistirse y acarició con dulzura las mejillas y en un impulso besó, casi en un roce, los rosados labios.

El corazón de Catherine parecía a punto de explotar por las miles de sensaciones que Neal le provocaba con su dulce caricia. Sentía los masculinos labios acariciando los suyos, con suavidad, con delicadeza, las grandes manos acunando su rostro como temiendo que ella pudiera escapar y sonrió, al notar el picor de la incipiente barba de tres días de su marido sobre su mentón.

Miró obnubilada los párpados cerrados de Neal y cuando por fin se rindió a su caricia, cerró de nuevo los ojos y se atrevió a tocar los cabellos, entrelazando sus dedos con las hebras castañas rojizas. Un suave carraspeo interrumpió el mágico instante y giró el rostro abochornada al notar a el oficial médico de la tripulación mientras Neal trataba de recuperarse de su arrebato.

Se alejó un poco para dejar que examinaran a Catherine y calmar su corazón y deseo de seguir besándola. Los labios de su mujer eran dulces y se acoplaban a la perfección con los suyos. Si un beso así de suave le quitó el aliento ¿Cómo serían los más apasionados? Y entonces tuvo que admitirlo… estaba sintiendo algo especial por ella, no sabía si era amor porque la única vez que pensó estar enamorado había sido de Candy pero ahora todo esto era nuevo y diferente. Y eso le asustaba porque estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres y de reacciones.

Por primera vez descubría a Catherine como mujer, ya no le importaba su horrenda nariz porque todo lo demás en ella era bello. Casi cinco meses de convivencia y en realidad nunca se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla. Tres meses como novios comprometidos y casi dos desde su boda y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su mujer era hermosa.

Se supo ganar a su madre y hermana, sobre todo a Eliza que era muy celosa con él. Y tenía encantada a la tía Elroy. Siempre atenta y educada con todos, desde el más humilde miembro de la servidumbre hasta el más encumbrado. Se preguntaba cómo había sido criada siendo hija de los duques y media hermana de Terry. Y en esos instantes supo la respuesta, al ver como la nana Montgomery le auxiliaba. Esa señora le educó y le dió el amor que sus padres le negaron. De pronto vió reflejada parte de su infancia en ella. Ambos nacidos en cunas de oro, rodeados de lujos y cumplidos sus más mínimos caprichos… pero solos. Suspiró. Ya no tena caso recordar el pasado. Ahora estaba dispuesto a crear su propio futuro… junto a ella, se dijo por lo bajo.

El médico recomendó reposo y un tónico para el dolor mezclado con un poco de vino. A media noche Neal tocó suavemente la puerta. No podía dormir así que decidió relevar a la nana y dejarla descansar.

_**— Váyase a dormir, yo me quedaré cuidándola — **_ordenó.

_**— Ella es mi responsabilidad — **_le contestó la dama.

_**— No… es mi esposa y ahora también es mi responsabilidad. ¿Acaso ya se le olvidó aquello de en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad? — **_dijo Neal en su tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_**— Esos votos los cumplí hasta que murió mi esposo… pero parece que a usted se le habían olvidado pero me alegro que los recordara **_— le dijo con una sonrisa _**— El tónico le toca a las 3 de la mañana y hay que despertarla — **_le dió indicaciones para luego agregar_** — pero hágalo con cuidado y… cuídela mucho, por favor.**_

Neal ya no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir. Luego se dirigió hacia la cama lo que le impidió observar como la nana trataba de ocultar una gran sonrisa.

Él se acercó y miró como Catherine se revolvía inquieta entre las sábanas. Le tocó con cuidado las mejillas y las sintió calientes. Tomó una pequeña compresa y la humedeció en la jofaina y procedió a refrescarla, como había visto hacer a las enfermeras o nanas cuando él o Eliza enfermaban de fiebres siendo pequeños. Con la compresa entre sus manos quiso colocarla en la frente pero no había espacio a causa del vendaje así que le desabotonó el camisón y dejó libre su pecho.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir las turgencias de los senos y notar el erguido pezón a través de la tela, que se obligó a apartar la mirada y concentrarse en tratar de refrescarla. Le quitó los edredones y colocó compresas en sus pies. Por un momento llego a su cabeza el recuerdo de haberla visto desnuda y lastimada por él y una vez más se sintió miserable.

Aunque ella no lo dijera era evidente que estaba enferma, perdió peso y su rostro se había afinado notando su parecido con el duque. Se le veía cansada y eso le preocupaba. Aunque ella se las arreglaba para estar siempre encerrada en su mundo de bordados, lectura, paseos con sus perros, procurando compartir lo menos posible en su compañía. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave gemido y muy quedo escuchó su nombre.

_**— Neal… Neal… me duele — **_ella susurró.

_**— Aquí estoy — **_Conmovido le contestó en el oído al notar que ella seguía dormida _**— Catherine… Catherine… despierta, es hora de tu medicina. Abre los ojos por favor.**_

Neal repetía una y otra vez hasta que logró que ella abriera los párpados. Lo miró con la vista un poco perdida, tratando de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba, luego tocó su frente y de pronto comprendió.

_**— ¿Qué hace aquí? — **_le espetó.

_**— Cuidándote ¿Qué no lo has notado?**_

_**— ¿Y nana? Seguramente la corrió y… ¡Auch! — **_se interrumpió de pronto al marearse por tratar de levantar un poco la cabeza.

_**— ¿Estás bien? — **_preguntó Neal preocupado.

_**— Me duele y todo me da vueltas.**_

_**— Recuéstate — **_le ordenó_** — has tenido fiebre pero creo que ya la controlé.**_

_**— ¿Me ha estado cuidando?**_

_**— Sí.**_

_**— Gracias **_— le dijo un poco sonrojada y sintiendo su corazón saltar de alegría… Neal… Neal estaba preocupado por ella.

De pronto una copa con tónico mezclada con vino apareció ante sus ojos. Ella hizo arcadas pero le bastó ver la mirada retadora de Neal y Catherine obedeció como una niña pequeña, tragó todo el contenido sin chistar para luego hundir su cabeza entre las almohadas y cerrar los ojos ante el poder de esa mirada. Recordó el beso tan dulce que él le obsequió y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro que se ensanchó más cuando sintió el cuerpo de Neal recostarse a su lado.

Ella abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de él. No supo interpretar lo que aquel par de pupilas le querían decir. Y nuevamente se obligó a desviar la mirada. Entonces él le acarició el contorno de su rostro y le habló casi en los labios.

_**— ¡Abre los ojos por favor¡ — **_le ordenó y ella obedeció, estremeciéndose al sentir ese cálido aliento rozar su boca_** — ¿Me tienes miedo? — **_le preguntó y ella negó suavemente_** — ¡No mientas! Quiero la verdad — **_y ella asintió mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos _**— ¡No llores por favor! Lamento lo que pasó en nuestra noche de bodas, te lastimé y en verdad lo siento mucho por favor perdóname —**_Catherine otra vez asintió _**— No, así no… quiero escucharlo.**_

_**— Lo perdono — **_le susurró.

_**— No te escuché**_ — El insistió.

_**— Lo perdono — **_le dijo un poco más fuerte.

Y en el momento cuando la última sílaba escapaba de sus labios, Neal aprovechó para atrapar el suave aliento con otro beso. Quería que ella tuviera la boca abierta para poder besarla a su antojo, saborear la calidez de sus labios y probar el vino mezclado con el sabor dulce que ya conocía. Acarició con ternura la lengua y delineó con la suya los labios de ella. Un gemido de placer le hizo aumentar la intensidad de sus jugueteos y cuando el aire les hizo falta, ella se escondió en su pecho.

Neal aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos y la atrajo hacia sí. Abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó contra el fuerte cuerpo y cerró los ojos, suspirando. El medicamento le había hecho efecto. Neal sintió la suave respiración y el vaivén de sus hombros notando que estaba profundamente dormida.

Le besó la frente y antes de quedar el mismo totalmente dormido, notó que ella calzaba a la perfección en los espacios dejados por su cuerpo y sonrió satisfecho. No sabía si era amor lo que sentía, pero de una cosa estaba seguro… pronto descubriría que tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos por ella.

La mañana sorprendió a los esposos abrazados y dormidos. Neal fué el primero en abrir los ojos y le miró. Sintiéndose feliz, él mismo preparó el baño esperando a que ella despertara_**. **_

_**— ¡Buenos días dormilona! **_— Le dijo con su natural encanto.

_**— ¡Buenos días! — **_Le contestó y se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas al descubrir a su esposo sin camisa, luciendo su torso desnudo.

Catherine miró los amplios pectorales, los bíceps y deltoides marcados. Deseó como nunca poder acariciar los velludos brazos y el abdomen, cuyo sendero de oscuros vellos apuntaban perfectamente hacia el sur hacia aquel tesoro de placer que ella ansiaba más que nunca. Tragando saliva con dificultad, bajo las sábanas, trataba de apaciguar el tamborilear de su corazón, casi estaba segura que él podía escuchar ese latir loco. Su respiración se entrecortó y tuvo que morderse los labios para ahogar un gemido ante placentera visión. Él sonrió. Ese acto era más típico de una mujer avergonzada por haber hecho algo prohibido. Entonces recordó su descubrimiento en su noche de bodas.

Y el aguijón de los celos le punzó el corazón.

Quería saber la verdad… tenían que sincerarse.

_**— Ven — **_le dijo obligándola a descubrirse, luego él la llevó en sus brazos hasta el cuarto de baño _**— Necesitas un baño.**_

_**— ¿Qué, acaso insinúa que…?**_

_**— Yo no insinúo nada — **_le dijo callándola con un dedo sobre sus labios _**— solo que esa venda luce horrorosa en ti —**_ e inmediatamente cerró la boca.

Había metido la pata.

Sabía que sus palabras le hirieron. Ella era insegura en cuanto a su aspecto y no se daba cuenta que poseía otros atributos que volverían loco a cualquier hombre, como ya había sucedido con él. Cuando era lastimada, ella se colocaba a la defensiva y en este caso en que estaba vulnerable no era la excepción.

_**— ¿Cree que no lo sé? Todas las mañanas al verme en el espejo noto que no soy una beldad ni mucho menos soy la belleza con la que esperaba casarse. Todos los días las personas me recuerdan lo fea que soy. Con una mirada, con un gesto de asco o de conmiseración por mi aspecto… creo que si no llevara el apellido que llevo, nadie se dignaría a mirarme, hablarme o mucho menos amarme. Ser una Grandchester-Fitz James ha sido una bendición como mi ruina.**_

El no supo que decir, quiso acercarse y de alguna manera reconfortarla ahora que su relación parecía mejorar no deseaba que todo se fuera al traste. Pero ella con un gesto de asco se miró al espejo, rechazó el delicado gesto de Neal y luego dió la vuelta tratando de ahogar los sollozos de su cuerpo. El no desistió y le acarició suavemente un hombro y Catherine le rechazó, una vez más, con fuerza.

Ese acto de repudio, le dolió tanto que las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca. El hombre caprichoso y voluntarioso salió a flote con la intención de herirla, de lastimarla.

_**— Pues no creo que al tarado al que le entregaste tu virtud, le importaras mucho.**_

_**— ¿Qué? — **_ella se volvió indignada.

_**— Lo que escuchaste, seguramente era un pelele con algo de atractivo que te enamoró y luego se burló de ti… ¿Por qué te dejó? Anda dime… ¿No fuiste lo suficientemente buena en la cama?¿O quizás pudo mas el asco que su supuesto amor?¡Ya sé! Seguramente eres de esas puritanas frígidas que no se excitan ante nada y prefirió a una mujer de verdad que hacerle el amor a alguien como tú… cuéntame, quizás así se te quite la amargura. Por eso, cuando tu padre descubrió tu deshonra, no encontró a otro estúpido para tapar tu falta, era mejor un escocés americano que otro… ¡Maldita la hora en que me encontré a tu hermano y me emborraché, porque si hubiera estado cuerdo habría salido corriendo al ver lo horrenda que eres! Lo bueno que "mi sacrificio" ha tenido su recompensa — **_Le dijo con dolor, sintiéndose celoso y un bastardo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, supo que el daño era irreversible.

Le bastó ver el rostro enmudecido de Catherine, con la boca abierta tratando de hablar e inhalar aire al mismo tiempo. El brillo de dolor en los bonitos ojos, le lastimó y le hizo sentir un vuelco en el pecho. Ahora era más que un canalla. Primero la tomó a la fuerza, luego la ilusionó con caricias y besos dulces para terminar clavándole un puñal. Entonces supo que él no era mucho mejor que el miserable que la lastimó.

Él era mucho peor… mucho peor.

Porque estaba consciente de que su unión solo había sido una transacción.

El fué comprado y no le importó porque pudo más su ambición.

— _**Yo… ¡Por favor perdóname! — **_le dijo tratando de remediar lo irremediable.

Ella solo asintió en silencio, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos acuosos. Con dignidad salió del cuarto de baño pero no pudo llegar hasta la cama porque se desvaneció.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	8. Chapter 8

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 8

Los instantes que siguieron fueron los más terribles para Neal, porque sabía muy bien que cuando Catherine despertara, lo odiaría aún más… mucho más.

De rodillas al lado de ella, le acariciaba suavemente la pálida mano. Se sentía más miserable y culpable que nunca. Recordó ese nefasto momento en que discutió con ella para luego verla caer a mitad de su habitación, la tomó entre sus brazos sintiendo humedecerse rápidamente su camisa. La recostó y alarmado notó que la prenda estaba manchada de sangre.

Llamó como desquiciado a la nana y ordenó que fueran por el médico. Luego este lo obligó a salir de la habitación y esas horas de espera se le hicieron las más eternas. La Sra. Montgomery era la ayudante del doctor y solo cuando salía de la habitación por algo, le miraba con reproche y con los ojos humedecidos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Cuando el médico salió, Neal aguantó la respiración.

_**— Necesito hablar con usted — **_le dijo con toda propiedad pero con evidente preocupación.

_**— Por aquí — **_Contestó Neal y se dirigieron al pequeño despacho_** —¿Desea tomar algo? — **_preguntó sin ocultar la ansiedad en su voz, sintiendo que necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

Con manos temblorosas sirvió ambas copas de brandy y les dieron sendos tragos. Neal miraba al doctor con impaciencia. Quería saber que había pasado a sabiendas que lo que fuera, era su culpa.

_**— Siento mucho tener que darle malas noticias **_— al escucharlo, Neal palideció y aferró con fuerza su copa.

_**— ¿Le pasó algo a mi esposa?— **_preguntó con voz anhelante_** —Dígame… ¡Quiero la verdad! — **_exigió_**.**_

_**— Es mejor que se siente, pues tengo que darle malas noticias.**_

Neal obedeció porque de pronto el aire le hizo falta, aflojó otro botón de su camisa. Sentía que el pecho le explotaría pero lo que escuchó a continuación, simplemente le hizo querer morir.

_**— Su esposa, desgraciadamente ha perdido a su bebé. Tuvo un aborto espontáneo… tuve que hacer una limpieza de su matriz y…**_

_**— Un momento doctor, no le entiendo… ¿Cómo que ha perdido un bebé? ¿Estaba embarazada?**_

_**— ¿No lo sabía?... lo siento. Era un embarazo de casi dos meses. Por los datos que me dio la señora casi estoy seguro que fué concebido un poco después de su boda. Lamentablemente algunas mujeres pierden a sus hijos los primeros meses por eso supongo, es el caso, que su esposa no quiso comentárselo hasta no estar totalmente segura.**_

_**— Un bebé… — **_se repetía una y otra vez_** — mi hijo — **_y se sintió el ser mas ruin del mundo.

Indudablemente el pequeño fué concebido en su noche de bodas cuando la tomó violentamente. Nunca pensó que la dejaría embarazada y ahora ella lo había perdido por su culpa. Golpeó con fuerza la pared cubierta de madera una y otra vez, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. Para luego dejarse caer deslizándose hasta el suelo, con la cabeza entre las ensangrentadas manos. El aire le hizo falta, quería ir a hasta ella y pedirle, suplicarle que lo perdonara. Hasta que un sollozo ahogado liberó todo el dolor, toda la furia, toda su impotencia y toda su culpa… porque él era culpable.

Neal Leagan se sentía culpable de la pérdida de su hijo.

El doctor salió silenciosamente de la habitación después de curar las heridas de Leagan. Revisó de nuevo a Catherine y verificó signos vitales para después tomar su maletín y dar las últimas indicaciones. Salió de la lujosa suite sintiendo pena por aquella joven pareja.

Catherine lloraba silenciosamente, se sentía triste, destrozada. Sabía de su embarazo al faltar su período y un poco antes de zarpar, se hizo un reconocimiento médico que se lo confirmó. No quiso decirle nada a Neal hasta tener la certeza que se lograría. Tuvo que ocultar la alegría que sentía, por eso nada más al abordar el barco se encerró en la suite y extremó precauciones pero ese día había decidido jugar con sus perros, se sentía de maravilla ya que las náuseas y el cansancio parecían haber disminuido. Cuando tropezó y cayó, rogó a Dios porque el golpe no afectara a su bebé y parecía que así había sido, por lo que agradeció en silencio. Luego la noche tan hermosa que había tenido con su esposo. El la besó con dulzura y amor, porque así lo había sentido ella al ser acariciada de esa manera tan tierna por él. Con la mirada, Neal le decía tantas cosas que no se atrevía a contar.

Pero esa discusión recordándole su pasado fué el detonante.

Sus palabras hirientes, el desprecio implícito en ellas, el odio palpable hacia aquel que había sido el primero, provocaron que un retortijón le hiciera nudo el estómago. Asustada caminó hacia la cama, sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando sintió que le arrancaban las entrañas y después se desmayó.

Despertó cuando el oficial médico le revisaba y daba su diagnóstico. Soportó la sedación con cloroformo y el curetaje que le hizo limpiando su matriz aún adolorida. Cuando se recuperó de la anestesia, no pudo pronunciar palabras, se sentía hueca, vacía y más sola que nunca.

Quiso culpar a su marido pero no pudo. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que creía y lo amó aún más cuando supo que le había concedido la dicha de preñarla y llevar un hijo en sus entrañas. No le importaba la forma en que fué concebido. Sería madre y ya nunca más estaría sola, porque siempre le acompañaría el fruto del amor de su vida. Porque amaba, adoraba como loca a Neal Leagan, su arrogante y guapo esposo, pero ahora ya no tenía nada que los uniera. Su ilusión y esperanza se desvaneció cuando el médico cerró la puerta.

Pronto el cansancio llegó y durmió casi dos días seguidos. Despertaba solo para comer y tomar algunos tónicos para aliviar los dolores en su vientre. Mientras tanto Neal se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación con varias botellas de whiskey. La nana intentó hablar con él por pedido de Catherine pero no consiguió que le abriera la puerta ni mucho menos que le contestara.

Tenía que decirle que su niña lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Lo pasado es pasado y bien sabía que ambos tenían que hablar, sincerarse para poder ser felices. Porque era obvio que Neal y Catherine se amaban, le quedó muy claro al notar las miradas de ella hacia él y como Neal estaba más que atento a los movimientos de Catherine aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

Ella misma estaba escéptica de que un hombre tan atractivo se rindiera completamente enamorado a los pies de su niña. Entendía que por ser quien era, Catherine tenía asegurado un matrimonio pero ella misma le había confesado que el día que lo hiciera sería completamente enamorada.

La semana restante fué aún más triste. Catherine ya caminaba ayudada por su nana pero aún seguía débil a causa de la hemorragia tan abundante que tuvo. Si de por sí su piel era blanca, ahora esta palidez acentuaba su blancura que la hacían verse etérea. En esos días su rostro se afinó aún más resaltando sus rasgos, y lo que le daba un toque de misterio era su mirada cargada de melancolía.

Fué entonces que él decidió salir de su encierro.

La vió sentada en la mecedora, tomando un poco de sol y brisa marina, acariciando el lomo de sus Yorkshire, que increíblemente estaban más serenos que de costumbre, como si entendieran que su ama estaba triste y compartieran su pena.

Neal apenas apenas se estaba recuperando de la resaca que le dejó haber vaciado casi seis botellas de escocés. Solo se detuvo cuando la misma Catherine, dos noches atrás, tocó a su habitación y escuchó en su trastornada mente, su voz. Como pudo caminó hasta abrir la puerta. Por un momento no supo que hacer así que solo siguió sus impulsos y la abrazó con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza para luego sollozar y pedirle perdón.

Ella le acarició la cabeza, consolándolo como a un niñito mientras también ella se deshacía en llanto. No hablaron pero comprendieron que necesitaban sincerarse. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar, por ahora solo les bastaba con compartir su dolor.

Neal guardó esos recuerdos y se acercó hasta donde ella parecía haberse quedado dormida. Se acuclilló tomando la pálida mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Ella sonrió ante la caricia y abrió los ojos.

_**— ¿Pasa algo? — **_preguntó.

_**— No, solo quise ser galante… ¡Por favor, perdóname! — **_suplicó — _**Soy un infeliz, testarudo, un hijo de…**_

_**— Shhh, no hacen falta más adjetivos… Sé muy bien quien es y sé también que es un caballero. —**_ y silenció la masculina boca con su mano.

_**— ¿Por qué no me hablas de tú? — **_Le dijo después de besar su dedo y provocarle una ligera sonrisa _**— Hemos compartido cinco meses de nuestras vidas y somos esposos. Y aunque nuestra vida como matrimonio no ha sido perfecta, lo que ha pasada nos hace más que amigos.**_

_**— ¿Más que amigos? ¿Eso qué significa?**_

_**— ¿No le entiendes?— **_Se sentó a un lado de ella_** — Quiero ser sincero contigo, dejar todo lo que ha pasado atrás en este maldito barco y se lo lleve de regreso a Inglaterra. Tratar de llevarnos bien.**_

_**— No creo poder hacerlo. Aún me siento herida y con sentimientos encontrados por lo que ha pasado.**_

_**— ¡Por favor date una oportunidad!... dame la oportunidad de enmendar mi errores para contigo. Dije que quiero ser sincero contigo y lo estoy haciendo. Cuando me propusiste matrimonio, acepté porque a pesar de pertenecer a una distinguida familia, no soy rico… necesitaba el dinero… siempre tuviste la razón, la ambición fué más fuerte.**_

_**— ¿Necesitabas? — **_sin darse cuenta empezó a tutearlo.

_**— Y aún lo necesito para independizarme y no depender del fideicomiso que se me ha asignado. Estudié y tengo muchos planes pero no poseo el capital suficiente.**_

_**— ¿Y tu familia?... es decir los Andrew, ellos son millonarios.**_

_**— Ellos pero yo no —**_ Neal sonrió dándose cuenta que ella por fin le estaba tuteando _**— Además no me llevo bien con el patriarca del clan — **_se levantó y le dio la espalda_** — No lo sabes, pero estuve enamorado de su ahora esposa y comprometido con ella. Durante mis años mozos hice muchas estupideces e intentar casarme con Candice fué una de ellas, pero la amaba. Al pasar el tiempo ella se convirtió en mi obsesión. Por ella traté de ser alguien diferente a la persona que conoció y que le había hecho la vida infeliz —**_ en ese momento giró su cuerpo y miró a Catherine_** — Como te habrás dado cuenta, lastimar y hacer infelices a las personas que están a mi lado, es mi especialidad — **_Ella lo miraba tratando de asimilar su confesión, Neal continuó sincerándose al notar su silencio_** — Por eso acepté casarme contigo, pensando que si no era yo bien podría ser otro. Luego tu padre no sé de que forma se valió y me obligó a firmar ese contrato. En nuestra noche de bodas, me emborraché pensando justificar con mi embriaguez mi falta de deseo, pero no sé que me pasó al verte furiosa y gesticulando, que provocó tomarte a la fuerza, mi intención no era lastimarte pero lo hice… siendo sincero desde el momento en que te ví desnuda algo en mi cambió. Un sentimiento nuevo estaba creciendo en mi interior. Aun no sé si sea amor pero…**_

_**— ¿No sabes lo que es el amor?¿Y lo que sentías o sientes por aquella mujer? — **_le dijo sin lograr controlar el toque de celos en su voz.

_**— No tiene comparación porque lo que tú me provocas es algo tan intenso que me desconcierta **_— Y recordó las palabras dichas a Terry sobre Susana… él había hecho lo mismo, lastimar, de una forma diferente a Catherine.

Catherine al escuchar esto, bajó la mirada ocultando su rubor. Pero antes de que él le ordenara mirarlo, ella lo hizo y fijó sus ojos hazel sobre la mirada oscura de él y se atrevió a preguntarle.

_**— ¿Ya no soy repulsiva para ti, es lo que me tratas de decir? ¿Que de alguna manera te parezco atractiva?**_

_**— No te voy a decir mentiras, al principio pensé que estaba loco al querer unir mi vida contigo por algunos meses y por dinero. Llegué a pensar que la remuneración no valía la pena para comprometerme. Pero al escuchar tu plan y ver la forma en que te trató el duque y la súplica en tus palabras, hizo que no pudiera dejar que tus padres te repudiaran al creerte mancillada y abandonada… algo tienes que… no lo sé pero algo tienes.**_

Catherine escuchaba fascinada, un poco aturdida por la sincera confesión de él. Ni en sus más locos y románticos sueños creyó que unas simples palabras, le provocaran que su corazón brincara emocionado, totalmente enamorado. No era la clásica confesión de amor, pero tratándose de Neal Leagan, comprendía que esa era su forma de expresar lo que sentía sin perder su carácter altivo.

Y al reflejarse en su mirada, supo que era su turno de ser sincera. Suspirando con fuerza, sujetó con fuerza su abanico e inició su confesión.

_**— Lamento no haber sido sincera contigo. Debí haberte dicho que ya no era pura, que fuí enamorada y burlada por un miserable que solo buscaba mi dote. Cuando entendí que yo tenía el poder de hacer mi vida con el dinero de mi herencia, supe que debía buscar un marido no tan escrupuloso y que accediera a mis condiciones. El destino me unió a ti y me aproveché de eso… y ya sabes el resto de la historia.**_

_**— ¿Así que si no era yo, sería otro?**_

_**— Si… — **_y le tomó la mano a Neal_** — pero me alegro sinceramente que fueras tú. Porque a diferencia tuya, yo sí sé lo que es el amor y lo que siento por ti es mucho muy diferente a lo que sentí por alguien que no vale la pena ni recordar.**_

_**— ¿Te me estás declarando?— **_Le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

_**— Sí — **_le contestó totalmente ruborizada_** — Estoy enamorada de tí… ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi marido!**_

Neal guardó silencio. Generalmente eran los hombres quienes se declaraban y proponían pero Catherine sin duda era diferente. Era una mujer fuerte, decidida y muy inteligente. Ya se había sincerado casi del todo con ella y no tenía caso contarle su escabroso pasado ni mucho menos decirle que la amaba cuando hace unos momentos le había confesado que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

Pero ella tenía algo, de eso sí estaba seguro, que lo volvía loco. Claro que era atractiva, claro que era hermosa y ¡Diablos! Ahora comprendía que estaba enamorado y se lo demostraría. La conquistaría poco a poco, la haría que se enamorara más de él y tal vez, solo tal vez fueran bendecidos con otro hijo.

No pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada que desconcertó a Catherine.

_**— ¿De qué te ríes?— **_le preguntó.

_**— Del giro que ha dado mi vida. Si me hubieran preguntado que esperaba en los próximos cinco años, seguramente mi respuesta no contemplaría todo lo sucedido. No lo niego, fuí un hombre que ha vivido con excesos, que creía estar enamorado pero ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginé aprender a defenderme, estudiar una profesión que me permitiera hacer un patrimonio, casarme y haber estado a punto de ser padre. Te aseguro Catherine que no esperaba esto en mi vida.**_

_**— Ni yo tampoco. De pequeña fuí mimada en extremo, era grosera, pedante y creía que todos deberían cumplir mis caprichos. Llegó mi nana y poco a poco fue moldeándome… le debo mucho.**_

_**— ¿Entonces a ella le tengo que agradecer que cultivara a la mujer perfecta para mí?**_

_**— Pues sí — **_y le sonrió con franqueza_** — No soy perfecta y… **_

Las palabras murieron en su boca porque Neal ya le estaba besando con pasión contenida, luego se hizo un cómodo silencio entre ellos. Estaban ahí, sentados, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. Neal poco a poco fué disminuyendo nuevamente la distancia entre ellos. La torturaba con su cercanía y a la vez con la lejanía de sus labios, absorbía su aliento y ella suspiraba muy quedo, mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas y humedecía golosa los labios esperando la caricia. Poco a poco los suaves movimientos de sus bocas le arrancaron un suspiro, le encantaba que su marido la besara y le acariciara con ternura. Pero esta vez había algo extra que la hizo estremecer y era la incipiente barba que Neal se había dejado crecer. Le picaba el mentón y las mejillas, no pudo contenerse y reír entre sus labios. Neal notó su gesto pero no dejó de besarla.

Terminada la caricia, ella le miró y acarició el rostro. Neal cerró los ojos involuntariamente y le preguntó al oído.

_**— ¿Te gusta que te bese?**_

_**— Sí.**_

Dicho esto, él le prodigó una sesión de besos y caricias que le dejaron el rostro ruborizado y los labios húmedos y tumefactos.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo erótico... advertidos.

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 9

Los días siguientes fueron apacibles. Su llegada a Nueva York y su posterior viaje a Lakewood fueron tranquilos. Neal había decidido instalarse unos días en la mansión familiar antes de continuar su viaje a Miami. Los médicos en NY le habían dicho que Catherine necesitaba descanso y comer adecuadamente para recuperarse.

Ella quedó fascinada con la mansión de los Andrew en Lakewood pero la de los Leagan no se quedaba atrás que era más pequeña pero igual de hermosa. Ya casi llegaba el otoño y los caminos estaban tapizados de miles de hojas que caían de los árboles que poco a poco se cubrían de los castaños, ocres y dorados que caracterizaban la época. Catherine y Neal daban largos paseos tomados de la mano y de cuando en cuando, él la besaba y acariciaba, unas veces con ternura desmedida y otras con pasión contenida.

Ese día Neal la subió hasta la habitación que a partir de ese día compartirían, aunque todavía no se lo había dicho. La depositó suavemente en la cama y ella le miró sorprendida cuando miró que él empezaba a desvestirse.

_**— ¿Dormirás aquí? ¿Conmigo?**_

_**— Si… ¿Te molesta?**_

_**— En realidad no — **_Le comentó coqueta.

_**— Que bien, porque de ahora en adelante ya no más habitaciones separadas. Descansa, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado.**_

_**— Yo… necesito a mi nana. Estoy acostumbrada a que ella me ayude.**_

_**— Le dije que lo haré yo… yo te ayudaré.**_

Entonces Neal, sonriendo pícaramente, con lentitud empezó a desabotonar el vestido, luego a bajarlo delicadamente y colocarlo sobre el sillón. Todo el día estuvo ansioso esperando que llegara la noche, seducirla y hacerle el amor. En los días anteriores los juegos amorosos entre ellos habían aumentado de intensidad. Besos, caricias en lugares prohibidos, que solo los hacían excitarse más ante la zozobra de ser descubiertos. Roces de sus manos tocándose a través de sus ropas o por debajo de la mesa, arrancándole suspiros a ella y que a él le encendían la sangre.

Pero esta noche él había decidido hacerla suya. Ya no podía esperar más. Quería redimirse ante ella y demostrarle que si aquella vez había sido un bastardo, en esta ocasión sería el amante perfecto que la hiciera gozar sobremanera. Ofrecerle su corazón sin restricciones junto con una lluvia de caricias y besos.

Sirvió el champán que previamente ordenó enfriar y le ofreció la copa llena del espumoso líquido. Le miró seductor y coqueto, ella casi se atraganta al notar el fuego en esos ojos que adoraba. Luego Neal delicadamente le ayudó con el fino fondo hasta dejarla solo con el corpiño y las bragas. Deslizó los lazos del sedoso sujetador, delineando con sus dedos la suave piel de los hombros, provocando que miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran el cuerpo de su amada y el suyo propio.

Catherine ante las tiernas caricias, simplemente se dejó hacer. Se abandonó ante lo que le provocaba Neal. Sintió los ardientes labios recorrer la curva de su cuello y los hombros. Las fuertes manos la tenían sujeta por los brazos y bajaban acariciando su vientre plano. Con cada toque, con cada caricia el placer que sentía se iba acumulando. Pronto sintió su intimidad palpitar con fuerza y deseo por su hombre.

El la pegó aún más a su cuerpo y ella sintió la dureza de su sexo. Poco a poco la prenda fué deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo y dejarla con el torso desnudo. El la miró con una ceja levantada y la animó a desvestirlo. Con dedos temblorosos Catherine fué deslizando los botones de la camisa y luego él la guió hasta el pantalón. Neal tomó las pequeñas manos y las colocó en el frente de sus caderas para que ella palpara la excitación que pedía por ser liberada.

Lentamente le besó en los labios, saboreando la pasión en ellos. La tomó por la cintura y acarició su bien formado trasero, deslizando sus dedos a través de la seda de sus bragas y entre el ligero. La sentó al borde de la cama, desabrochó los clips que sujetaban las medias de seda y encaje y se inclinó para deslizarlas recorriendo sus piernas. El la sintió estremecerse conteniendo los gemidos ante el roce de sus dedos. Catherine no lo sabía pero a Neal le encantaba acariciar las piernas cubiertas de seda. Las medias oscuras y de encaje eran su fetiche y desde luego, las que ella vestía no eran la excepción. De un tirón deslizó el ligero junto con las bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda para poder disfrutarla a su antojo.

_**— ¡Exquisita! — **_le susurró y tomó de nuevo su boca, de un modo tan posesivo que la volvió loca.

Porque esta vez el beso era más carnal, más sensual y lleno de deseo. Era fuego contra fuego. El la inclinó poco a poco hasta recostarla sobre la cama, donde siguió besando y acariciando a su mujer, quien solo gemía quedamente incapaz de hablar, totalmente subyugada. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados temiendo que solo se tratara de uno más de sus sueños, pero no, esto que le estaban haciendo y que le provocaban sensaciones inexplicables y placenteras, era mil veces mejor.

De pronto sintió en su cuerpo una corriente de aire frío y abrió los ojos angustiada pensando que su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, pero grande fué su sorpresa al ver como Neal se deshacía de los pantalones y de su ropa interior. Miró curiosa el cuerpo desnudo de su marido y bajó la vista hasta llegar a ese rombo de vello oscuro que ya anteriormente la había vuelto loca y que cubría parcialmente el erguido sexo. Sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que no se había equivocado al imaginar aquello que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Travieso, Neal dió la vuelta para tomar un trago más de su copa y poder ofrecerle una vista maravillosa de su bien tonificado trasero y de sus piernas cubiertas de un fino vello. Hasta a él llegaba claramente la respiración entrecortada de ella y casi podía oler la excitación que seguramente ya la tenía totalmente húmeda y lista para recibirlo. No queriendo hacerla esperar más, acortó de tres grandes pasos la distancia que los separaba. La miró expectante, deseosa y temblorosa y entonces ella se recostó lánguida sobre la cama, abriendo de par en par las piernas y ofrecerle la maravillosa vista de una mujer totalmente enamorada y rendida, dispuesta a dejarse hacer lo que él quisiera.

Neal pudo notar los oscuros vellos ya mojados de su sexo, esperando deseoso por él. Los pliegues palpitantes y la carne trémula de sus muslos y caderas. Y las manos acariciándose como si se tratase de un amante imaginario. Al verla tocarse de esa manera, el masculino corazón se desbocó y su sexo lo urgió buscando la satisfacción.

Pronto Neal se acomodó entre las suaves piernas y prosiguió a besarla y acariciarla preparándola para la entrega. Ella gimió al sentir esa dureza palpitando en su vientre bajo, incitándola y excitándola.

_**— ¡Mírame! —**_ exigió_** — quiero ver la pasión desbordaba en tus ojos… quiero ver mi propio placer reflejado en los tuyos — **_le besó suavemente y con voz ronca y excitada_**— Quiero escuchar como gimes cuando te haga mía. Quiero ver cómo te estremeces al liberar tu éxtasis. Quiero sentir tu sexo convulso sobre el mío. Sentir que nuestras humedades se conjugan, sentir como estallo en tu interior… quiero sentirte mía en cuerpo y alma.**_

Jadeante ante la erótica confesión, ella abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en los de él. Deslizó sus manos por entre sus cabellos y lo atrajo besándolo con pasión. Ya no podía más.

— _**Ya soy tuya desde hace tiempo. Nada antes y después de ti existe. Te **__**amo como no creí poder amar a alguien. Te deseo con locura — **_y le guió la mano hasta su sexo_** — ¿Sientes como palpita por ti? Solo espera que lo tomes porque ya está totalmente rendido ante lo que le provocas.**_

Entonces Neal besó los pechos albos y cálidos haciéndola estremecer de placer. Suavemente lamió los pezones y succionó de ellos, provocando que un sensual y profundo jadeo escapara de la boca de ella. Siguió cubriendo con besos su cuerpo viajando cada vez más hacia el sur y cuando creyó conveniente, le obsequió el beso más íntimo que jamás le habían dado.

Catherine se arqueó al sentir los labios y la húmeda lengua acariciando sus pliegues más profundos. Neal era un maestro de la seducción, nada comparado con las burdas caricias de su primer amante. Ya no le importaba que no fuera virgen porque esta era la primera vez que estaba haciendo el amor.

Poco a poco el placer que Neal le prodigaba, se concentró en un punto en lo más profundo de su vientre, haciendo que se tensara hasta liberar toda la pasión acumulada. Sintió como una energía le recorría de pies a cabeza haciéndola estremecer. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su respiración agitada y las manos hundidas en la cabeza que le seguía torturando hasta alcanzar un segundo clímax.

Luego el fuego de la boca de él presionando la suya, sintiendo el peso de Neal sobre su cuerpo posesionándose entre sus piernas, dispuesto a reclamarla como suya. Ella abrió los ojos fijando sus pupilas en las de él, miró los húmedos cabellos adherirse al varonil rostro, lo tomó entre sus manos y le besó ansiosa mientras al mismo tiempo Neal se introducía dentro de ella de un solo envión. En ese aspecto Neal era posesivo y dominante. Le encantaba la forma en que ella le miraba tratando de mover sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por él. Y eso lo hacía sentirse glorioso y soberbio. Con cada vaivén, le repetía que era suya y que no tenía permitido pensar en nadie más, solo en él.

Sus movimientos era lentos, pausados, disfrutando de los ardientes roces de sus sexos. Le encantaba la forma en que ella gemía y se mordía los labios tratando de aguantar un grito apasionado. La mirada hazel obscurecida por el deseo, el fino sudor que humedecía su cuerpo y se mezclaba con el aroma de sus sexos.

_**— Mía — **_Le repetía — _**… solo mía.**_

Poco a poco las respiraciones se agitaron, aumentaron los gemidos y los susurros ahogados ahora se intensificaron. Incapaces de contenerse, juntos alcanzaron el ansiado cielo y ahogaron su lujuria en un arrebatado beso.

Sus cuerpos convulsos pedían más y cuando Neal bañó con su calidez su interior, ambos supieron que se pertenecían. Ella cerró los ojos cuando en el último espasmo él la mordía suavemente entre el cuello y el hombro marcándola como su propiedad. Luego se dejó ir totalmente desmadejada ante esa sensación combinada de placer y dolor. No quería separarse de él porque aún deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Neal la complementaba de sobremanera… y entonces ocurrió el milagro.

_**— ¡Te amo! — **_le susurró Neal al oído —_** Estoy enamorado por primera vez en mi vida.**_

_**— Dímelo… repítelo una y otra vez – **_ella le suplicó.

_**— Te amo… te amo… te amo — **_le decía entre pequeños besos_** — No creí poder amar a alguien así. No me importa si mañana muero o te pierdo porque tendré la dicha del recuerdo de haberte hecho mía.**_

_**— ¡Neal… mi Neal! Mi esposo, mi hombre y ahora mi amante. Me has hecho tan feliz, mi dueño y señor.**_

_**— Ahora eres mía y yo soy tuyo. — **_Y una vez más la besó.

Se durmieron cansados y satisfechos. Cuando las mucamas entraron a la habitación de su señora, miraron con picardía aquel par de cuerpos desnudos cubiertos parcialmente por las sábanas y que dormían plácidamente abrazados. La nana las sacó a empellones y bajó las cortinas de los doseles de la cama.

Dos días estuvieron encerrados en la habitación. Hasta el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de la señora y de vez en cuando los del señor. Neal poco a poco le fué enseñando los caminos del placer hasta moldearla a la perfección.

Ella era el complemento idóneo para él.

Sin esperarlo Neal había encontrado su alma gemela, alguien que lo amara sin restricciones y que no cuestionara su pasado. Sonrió al recordar esa plegaria hecha meses atrás… había pedido a alguien especial y se lo concedieron sobremanera.

© Tzitziki Janik.


	10. Chapter 10

JUNTO A TI

CAPITULO 10

El tiempo juntos fué dichoso. Catherine demostró ser una mujer muy inteligente y con su ayuda, juntos construyeron el emporio hotelero que Neal soñó y que incrementó su fortuna. Ella era envidiada por muchas porque Neal le demostraba su amor y la besaba apasionadamente en público sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás y Catherine correspondía de igual manera. Fueron bendecidos con cinco hijos aunque ninguno heredó la nariz de su madre.

Para Neal, Devon su primogénita era su favorita, heredó los ojos de su madre y su bella voz. Luego le siguió la traviesa Caileen, ella había sacado el carácter rebelde de su padre y los cabellos rojos de su tía Eliza, y cuando nació la pequeña Catherine, Neal y su mujer pensaron que su dicha era completa.

Cuando Cathy cumplió cinco años, su madre anunció la buena nueva… Otro bebé venía en camino. Con un accidentado embarazo y un parto complicado, Neal recibió a sus gemelos en la mansión de Lakewood, durante el bautizo de la hija más pequeña de Stear. Candy fué la enfermera y quien ayudó a traer a esos niños al mundo. Él estuvo presente cuando el pequeño Neal lanzó su primer grito pero cuando le dijeron que venía otro en camino, la emoción en su pecho lo mareó. David nació tranquilamente y no hizo tanta alharaca como su gemelo. No le importó quien estaba presente y besó apasionadamente a su mujer susurrando, en gaélico, palabras que hicieron sonrojar a los presentes.

Con la llegada de sus gemelos la belleza de Catherine aumentó sobremanera, después de que se operó la nariz para quitarle esa horrible joroba, por lo demás no había hecho ningún cambio. Su figura ya voluptuosa se hizo mas curvilínea provocando que los hombres la miraran con deseo y las mujeres con envidia y si se le sumaba el carácter alegre que poseía y el amor que destilaba por su marido, la hacían una mujer única y excepcional.

Neal siempre la llevaba del brazo o de la cintura dejando saber que ella era de él. Se demostraban su amor, dejando a un lado el protocolo. Eran tal para cual. A Catherine le encantaba saberse deseada y siempre que podía lo sorprendía con delicada lencería y no podían faltar las medias de encaje y seda, siempre lista para un momento de pasión.

Criaron a sus hijos.

Envejecieron juntos.

Amándose sobremanera.

El murió primero pero le hizo una promesa… no dejarla nunca y acompañarla cuando su momento llegara…

Por eso sus prisas, por eso sus lágrimas.

Azuzó el caballo. Y bajó como alma que lleva el diablo. Entró hasta la habitación donde estaba su Cathy. Nadie notó su presencia solo ella. Él se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Ella le sonrió, Neal estaba igual de guapo, como el día en que lo conoció. Pensando que era un delirio, sus seres queridos escuchaban el amoroso monólogo.

_— Neal… mi amor, cumpliste tu promesa._

_— Claro que sí ¿Creíste que te dejaría sola? Mira que moví mis influencias para poder estar contigo._

_— Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante engreído — le dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa._

_— Y así me amas._

_— Te dije hace muchos años que nada antes ni después de ti._

_— Ha llegado la hora… ¿Estás lista?_

Catherine solo asintió y la traslúcida mano de Neal le acarició el rostro como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ella cerró los ojos. El miró como exhalaba su último aliento y luego la besó. Y así tomados de la mano, el alma de su adorada Cathy abandonó su cansado cuerpo. Dió una última mirada a sus seres queridos, quiso consolarlos como siempre lo hiciera.

Entonces miró a Neal quien solo le sonreía. El entendía que ella se resistiera pero acarició su rostro como tantas veces hiciera. Y le dijo.

— _Te prometí estar siempre **junto a ti** y bailar hasta la última nota de **Cavatina. **(*)_

La abrazó posesivo y juntos iniciaron el camino sin retorno. Neal se lo había prometido y cumplió. Dicen que en la mansión de vez en cuando se escuchan las risas de ambos y que los han visto bailando suavemente, totalmente enamorados.

—

La historia de su amor es ahora conocida. Porque nunca se había visto un amor tan fuerte que fué capaz de vencer a la muerte.

_Porque un sentimiento puede permanecer dormido durante años y, cuando menos lo esperas, despertar. Porque una persona puede cambiar para siempre la vida de otra. Porque en el fondo, siempre fueron ella y él._(**)

Yo, Catherine Marie Leagan he sido testigo de ello, al leer los diarios de mis bisabuelos. Y solo espero encontrar a alguien que me ame sin condiciones, con un amor sincero y profundo tal y como el que ellos se tuvieron.

* * *

Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y demás. Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y darle oportunidad a esta historia.

(*) Cavatina es la melodía que inspiró este fic.

(**) Extracto de "Dormiens" de Dryadeh.

© Tzitziki Janik.


End file.
